


Ours

by ladywinchester1967



Series: Ours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CoorperateAmericaAU, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Supernatural smut, supernaturalau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Supernatural Cooperate America AU.Pairing: Boss! Dean Winchester x Assistant! Katlynn “Kat” Roberts





	1. Elevator Buttons

Katlynn Roberts wandered over to the receptionist’s desk and politely waited for her to hang up the phone. When she did, the elderly woman smiled.

“Welcome to Wesson Plaza, how can I help you?” She asked

“Good morning,” Katlynn said “I’m here for an interview at Carver Edlund and Associates and I’m not sure which floor they’re located on.”

“Oh,” the older woman said “they’re located on the seventeenth floor. Just go to these elevators,” she pointed just down the way “get on the first set, and you’ll ride all the way to the top. They have the whole floor.”

“Thank you very much.” Kat said and walked away. She made it to the elevators and realized there was more than one set.

“Fuck.” she cursed under her breath. Unsure of what to do next and not wanting to be late, she smashed the closest button that pointed up. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrors by the elevators; she was wearing a black knee length dress, black close toed high heels and a pinstriped blazer over that. The nicest bag she owned held her portfolio with her resume and references in it. With sweet mercy, the elevator dinged to signal that it had arrived. She waited for the previous people to get out before walking in. She found a button marked “17” and pushed it. The doors slid shut and she heard a man shout

“Hold the door!”

Kat suck her hand out and the doors slid open, just as a guy slid into view.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed and walked in, looking out of breath.

“At least you got your morning cardio in huh?” She asked

“You’re right, at least there’s that.” he said with a grin. He had short, thick brown hair, gorgeous green eyes and perfectly full lips. He straightened up as the doors slid shut and he leaned over to push the button. He punched the “close door” button and the elevator rose. This guy was tall; had broad, strong shoulders, wore a grey suit with a navy blue tie and black shoes.

“So, floor seventeen?” He asked as he hit the button that said “15” on it.

“Yeah, job interview.” she said

“Oh? With who? If you don’t kind me asking.” the guy said.

“Um,” she opened up her purse and pulled out the business card she’d been given by her head hunter “with Dean Winchester, director of sales and marketing and Dmitri Novack, head of HR.” The guy nodded and Kat stowed the business card away “Do you know a lot of people in the building?” she asked the guy.

“Yep,” he said “worked here since they acquired the place, so I know most people.”

“Do you know Dean or Dmitri?” she asked and he nodded

“Good guys,” he said “ Dean is kind of a hard ass though.”

Kat chuckled

“I’m sure I can handle him; I’m the oldest of three and my Dad was a hard ass.” she told him.

The guy smiled as the elevator pinged to the tenth floor and he told her

“Well good luck, I mean that.”

“Thank you.” she said and smiled brightly at him. No doubt, this dude was HOT, but she needed to focus on the task at hand. They rode the rest of the way in silence, when the elevator stopped at the fifteenth floor and Hot Guy got out.

“Thanks again for holding the door.” he said

“No problem,” she told him “have a good day.”

“You too.” he said and flashed her a grin, showing off his perfect white teeth.

“ _Jesus H Christ,_ ” she thought as the doors slid shut “ _God is definitely a woman for making THAT perfect creature._ ”

She quickly pulled out her mirror and checked her lipstick and hair to make sure she didn’t look silly or have lipstick on her teeth. When she was satisfied, the elevator stopped at the seventeenth floor and she got out. She was greeted by an all white waiting room with a pretty blonde at a large, mahogany desk. The sign behind her read “Carver Edlund and Associates” in grey letters. Kat walked over to her and greeted her with a smile.

“Hi, I’m Katlynn Roberts, I have a 9:00 appointment with Dean and Dmitri.” Kat said

The blonde girl smiled, but not in a friendly way.

“Yes, they’re expecting you,” she said and handed her a badge that read “Visitor” on it “Please make sure to return your badge before you leave in the grey basket” she said and pointed to the end of her desk.

“Okay, thank you.” Kat said and attached the badge to the lapel of her jacket

“Have a seat and I’ll call up Dmitri’s assistant.” the blonde said and motioned for Kat to sit down.

“ _Ice queen._ ” Kat thought as she sat down.

She waited a few moments, putting her phone on silent when a woman with short, brownish red hair and bangs stepped out of the doors.

“Katlynn?” She asked brightly and Kat looked up.

“Yes, hello!” Kat said. She stood up and greeted the woman with a hand shake and a smile.

“I’m Hannah, Dmitri’s assistant, nice to meet you.” the woman said

“Nice to meet you as well.” Kat said

Hannah motioned her back and they walked through a set of frosted glass doors.

“Excuse the mess when you walk in,” Hannah said “we’re in the process of renovating the office and making it more open concept.”

“Oh? That’s exciting.” Kat said as they strolled through the hallway.

“Nearly everyone is down on the fifteenth floor for right now, but once the renovation is finished in a few weeks, everyone will move back upstairs.” Hannah told her “Dmitri is up here supervising everything, this is his pet project.”

They rounded a corner and Hannah hadn’t lied, the office was a mess. Half of it was low, white cubicles while the rest of it was grey, high walled cubicles. She and Hannah walked toward the back offices and Hannah asked

“Are you new to the area?”

“This section of town, yes,” she said “but D.C? No, I’ve been here for a few years.”

“Where did you grow up if you don’t mind me asking?” Hannah asked, looking at her.

“Not at all,” Kat said “a town called Lawrenceville, outside of Atlanta, Georgia”

“I️ bet it doesn’t get nearly as cold down there.” Hannah said and Kat gave her a polite laugh.

“No, definitely not. We have been known to wear shorts and flip flops in December.”

“Oh wow,” Hannah said “I grew up in the Mid-West and we had a few brave kinds at my high school that did that, not for me though.”

“Me neither.” Kat said as she followed Hannah into a smaller conference room.

“Have a seat, can I get you something to drink or a snack while I go get Dmitri and Dean?” Hannah asked

“Just some water, if you don’t mind.” Kat said as she took a seat

“Not at all,” Hannah said “I’ll be right back.”

When Hannah left, Kat was left alone and thought it best to be prepared when they walked in. She quickly got out a couple of copies of her resume and references, then set those to the side. She could hear three voices chatting away after a little while and the conference room door opened. Hannah walked in with two men; one of the was Hot Guy from earlier and the other was a shorter guy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“Katlynn, this is Dmitri Novack, one of our HR representatives,” Hannah said and introduced the shorter of the two men “and this is Dean Winchester, director of sales and marketing.”

“Hold the door!” she said

His eyes twinkled in recognition

“Nice to see you again,” Dean said and extended his hand to her, which she shook. He had, big calloused hands and a firm but gentle handshake. “Dmitri, this is the nice girl that saved me from being late this morning.”

“Brownie points already I see.” Dmitri said and shook her hand as well. The four of them sat down; Dmitri and Dean held the reigns for the interview and Kat shot back at them with her best answers. By the end, Dean and Dmitri were blown away by her poise and her sweet disposition.

“Just one more question,” Dean said “why’d you leave your last job?”

“I wanted to do more,” she explained “I like to work and I’m a firm believer in getting things done efficiently and correctly. I don’t like to be idle when I’m at work. They didn’t have a lot for me to do so they cut me loose.”

Dean nodded and looked at Dmitri

“Anything from you?” Dean asked him

Dmitri shook his head, but he was smiling.

“We don’t often do this, but I think Dean and I are in agreement that you’d be perfect to be his assistant.” Dmitri said. To this, Dean nodded

“He’s right,” Dean echoed “you’re sharp and seem eager to learn, I like your energy and enthusiasm, so if you want the job, it’s yours.”

“Are you kidding? I would love to!” Kat said excitedly “I really admire the work you guys do here and would love to be part of it, even in some small role.”

“Trust me, the role isn’t small.” Dean said “I need someone that can keep up, someone competent, efficient and wants to work.”

“I can be all of those things,” Kat said “so yes, I’d love to have the job.”

“Okay,” Dean said with a smile “then you’ll start first thing tomorrow morning okay?”

“Perfect.” Kat said

  
  


At 8:50 a.m. Sharp, Kat was in the HR department getting her badge and Dmitri walked her to what would be her desk, just outside Dean’s temporary office.

“He usually gets in about nine,” Dmitri said “so, make yourself comfortable and if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to come find me or Hannah okay?”

“Perfect, thank you Dmitri.” Kat said and shook his hand. Kat settled in, putting her purse and work bag away. She wasn’t sure what she would need for the day so she had grabbed a legal pad and a pen on her way out the door. Once she felt arranged, she waited for Dean to show up.

  
  


At 9:00 Dean walked in, carrying a book bag over one shoulder and was talking with a taller man, who was equally as gorgeous. This one was taller than Dean, with collar length brown hair, hazel eyes and a kind smile. He wore a black suit with a red and blue striped tie and carried a briefcase. Dean looked surprised to see Kat, but he was smiled.

“Wow, you beat me here,” Dean said “I’m usually here first.”

“I wasn’t sure how long the paperwork signing would take so I got here a little early just in case.” Kat told him.

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and then said

“Katlynn, this is my brother, Sam, he works in the legal department, so whenever he comes up, just let him in okay?”

“Can do,” Kat said and stood up to shake Sam’s hand, which he took “I’m Kat, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Sam said and shook her hand back, flashing his perfect white teeth. “See you for lunch Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said and waved his brother off “Kat, if you’ll follow me, we’ll go ahead and get started.”

“Okay.” Kat said and grabbed her legal pad and paper.

“A pen and paper?” Dean asked as he unlocked his office

“Helps me remember if I write it down.” she told him “Not that I easily forget, but it’s more solid in my mind that way.”

“I like it.” he said as the lock disengaged and they entered into the office. It was small and didn’t have much room for anything besides the desk and two chairs. Once Dean put his things down, he sat at the desk and Kat sat across from him.

“So, since this is your first day, I’ll walk you around so you can meet every one you’ll be interacting with the most,” Dean told her “we G-chat set up on all the computers, so if a call comes in for me and I’m not around, you can shoot the message to me that way. It comes right to my phone if I’m out of the office and straight to my computer if I’m here.”

Kat scribbled all this down.

“Do you prefer Dean or Mr. Winchester?” she asked and looked up.

He smiled as he twirled a pen between his fingers and said “Dean is fine. So is it Kat or Katlynn?”

“Kat,” she told him “every one calls me that.”

Dean nodded and said  “Okay, noted.”

“So, do you have a routine? A way you like things done? Like, do you want your coffee in the morning, that kind of thing?”

He grinned

“On top of things I see,” he said “no, I usually get my own coffee, but what I really need is someone to set my appointments, I travel a lot for work so I need someone to make those arrangements. You’ll basically be my right hand and I’ll show you everything.”

“Okay,” she said “I can definitely do all that.”

“Great,” Dean said “well, with that out of the way, lets get your computer set up and we’ll go from there.”

  
  


Outside at her desk, Dean showed her the handbook that had been written up by one of his old assistants, Charlie, who now worked in IT.

“Charlie was amazing,” Dean said “she wrote down how to do everything from the phones to the appointment system, which she designed, she’s basically an angel on Earth.”

Kat laughed and asked “And the IT department got her from you?”

Dean nodded “Well, she wasn’t happy just being an assistant, she wanted more of the computer and technology side of things, which I can’t say I blame her. Just ever since she left, it’s been hard to replace her.”

“Well, I’ll do my best.” Kat said and took the book from Dean’s hands.

“I know you will.” He said “So, I have a meeting in thirty minutes upstairs, that’s another thing you’ll do, come to meetings with me and in case anyone wants to set up an appointment with me, they’ll come to you.”

“Okay,” she said “again, can do.”

“Perfect.” Dean said “I’m going to be in my office until then, the door is open, so if you have any questions, just shout okay?”

“Got it.” Kat said as she watched him walk away, now facing a dilemma, could she really work with someone she found so unbelievably attractive?  Not only was Dean good looking, but he clearly had a heart of gold, a sweet smile and an easy going, laid back personality.

“ _He has to have a girlfriend,_ ” she reasoned in her mind, she’d noticed he wasn’t wearing a ring “ _or a boyfriend, no one THAT hot and wonderful is single._ ”

The phone rang and she quickly answered it.

“Dean Winchester’s office, this is Katlynn.” she said in her most professional tone.  

  
  


Meanwhile, Dean was having a hard time getting it together, whatever IT was. There was no denying how attractive he found Kat, he’d been laser focused on her the second they’d met. He’d silently hoped that she was interviewing for any other position, rather than his assistant. He’d been proven wrong, however. There was a strict no dating policy at Carver Edlund and for good reason, he thought. No point in shitting where you eat, he thought as the policy flashed in his mind.

_No upper management shall date his or her subordinate(s). Marriages and relationships prior to this policy being instated (effective immediately) are not subject to this policy. Failure to comply with said policy will result in, but not be limited to, suspension without pay or termination of employment._

_Please sign below stating that you understand the above terms and conditions._

  
  


She’d, no doubt, seen and signed the policy and, having known her for only a few hours, he felt that she would follow it to the letter. He still couldn’t help but picture her sweet smile. He sighed as his phone rang and he answered.

“This is Dean.” he said

“Hey, a Bruce Doss is on the phone for you, want me to transfer?” Kat asked

Dean groaned internally, Bruce was one of his worst, though lucrative, clients.

“Yeah, send him through.” Dean told her and held down the large grey button that enabled him to pick up the next line.  

  
  


Kat was struggling at her desk.

“ _Stupid hot boss,_ ” she thought “ _stupid good job and good benefits, damn it all to hell. I would get the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my presence and end up being his assistant and I can’t date him. DAMN. IT ALL!_ ” She took a deep breath and quickly shook herself out of her own head. “ _You need this job,_ ” she told herself “ _don’t fuck this up because you can’t stop thinking about how good he smells, or those giant hands of his, or that perfectly quaffed brown hair…GOD DAMN IT!_ ” She mentally slapped herself upside the head and said “ _FOCUS, think with the head on your shoulders and NOT with your vagina! Yes, he’s hot. Yes, you want to fuck him into next Tuesday, but you CAN’T! So use your head! You can do this, you HAVE to do this!_ ”

Dean poked his head out of his office and asked

“Hey, ready to go?”

“Yep,” Kat said and stood “you lead the way.”

 

Kat’s first week at Carved Edlund hadn’t been nearly as stressful as she had anticipated. While Dean did expect a lot from her; he had been extra supportive in making sure that she had everything under control.

“If you feel like I’m handling you with kid gloves,” Dean had told her “it’s because I’ve been told I come off harsh when I don’t mean to.”

“Hey,” Kat told him “I’m the QUEEN of accidentally coming off too harsh.”

They’d fallen into something of a rhythm, which usually started with a meeting, just the two of them first thing in the morning. This particular morning, however, Dean was late starting their meeting. Kat sat in the chair across Dean’s desk where he clicked through his computer. She twirled her pen in her fingers and he said

“I’m sorry, I’m not ignoring you, this email said it was important in the subject line but I’m not sure it is.”

“Ever think they do that just to get your attention?” She asked with a smirk.

His eyes flicked away from the screen, rested on her and he smiled. With those perfect green eyes and adorable smile, she thought, he could turn any woman to jelly, she straightened up slightly.

“ _No,_ ” she thought “ _He’s your boss, it’s your fifth day and you can’t date him anyway. Bugger off._ ”

“Oh, I️ know they do,” he said “but watch, the one time I️ think it isn’t important, it will be.”

His eyes went back to the screen and Kat relaxed with his gaze not on her. She looked away from him, out the windows of his office.

“Nice view.” she commented, the sky outside was a sharp, crisp blue, not a cloud to be seen for miles. She looked back at him and he was nodding. He was thinking hard about something, his tongue barely flicked over his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Do you remember me talking about the Metatron Project?” He asked her, his gaze on her again.

“Yeah, because it sounds like the name of a Transformer.” She said with a smile, this made him chuckle.

“Yeah, it definitely does,” he said “they want to have a meeting later on today between our people and their people.”

“Who qualifies as our people?” Kat asked

Dean looked at the email and said

“Sam, Gadreel, Kevin, Dmitri, Hannah and me. Are you up for coming with me?”

“Sure, what do you want me to do?” She asked.

He was thinking again, his eyes flicking away from her and to the ceiling.

“How can I️ word this diplomatically?” He asked

Kat groaned internally.

“Dean?” She asked and he looked at her “I’m not much for beating around the bush, so just spit it out.”

“You sure?” He asked, raising an eyebrow

“Look,” She said and leaned forward a little “I️ can be frank with you right?”

“I️ thought you were Katlynn.” he said and she laughed

“That was terrible!” She said, grinning

“Yeah, yeah it was” he said, smiling “but you laughed.”

“I’m a lover of bad jokes and terrible puns,” she told him “anyway, I️ know we’re in a professional setting and you’re trying to tread lightly. I️ appreciate it, I️ really do, but if I️ have a problem with how you say something, I’ll tell you. Otherwise just say it.”

He processed this and a corner of his mouth turned up.

“Straight shooter,” he said “I️ like it.”

She shrugged

“The only way to make it in this shark tank we call corporate America” she told him and he laughed.

“Very true,” he said “anyway, back to Metatron. We’re bringing out the big guns because this is an important deal. You’ll go with me to bring them some goodies while me and the others sweet talk them.”

“What? Like a fruit basket or something?” She asked

“Better,” He said “coffee, bagels and muffins.”

“Oh hell,” she said and snapped a hand over her mouth “sorry, potty mouth.”

He raised another eyebrow at her

“Surely you can do better than that.” he said

She moved her hand “What gave me away?” She asked

“You dropped a bunch of stuff yesterday and I heard you drop an F Bomb, made me laugh.” he told her

“I️ mean “ _oh hell_ ” by the fact that the bagels and muffins may not make it to the meeting. Carbs are my weakness.” she told him

“Well Carver Edlund is royally fucked because they’re mine to,o” he said and they both laughed. “Also you’re also going to kind of soften the blow, since the guys we’re dealing with are kind of hard asses.”

At this, Kat rolled her eyes

“Is that why Hannah is going too?” She asked

“Well,” he explained “technically yes but she is Dmitri’s assistant and he’d lose his head if it wasn’t for her keeping it attached.”

“Aw, kind of like you and me” She chided him.

“Oh god, I️ hope I’m not THAT helpless.” he said and she shook her head

“Nah, you’re fine,” she said “so bring food, sit and look pretty?”

“On record,” he said “it looks good because if we get this deal, you’ll be talking to them a lot and they’ll want a face with the voice. Off record; and if this ever gets brought up, I’ll deny it until the day I️ die, it sounds fucking stupid.”

“Like the forties all over again” she said “it’s okay Dean. It’s not the first time I’ve done this and it won’t be the last.”

“The longer you’re here, the more involved you’ll be,” he assured her “but since this is your first week, you’re snack girl.”

She laughed

“I’ll put in the order” she said and got up

“Thanks Kat” he called as she walked away. She turned back and said

“You’re welcome.” and he couldn’t help but get a glimpse of her backside before she left.

  
  


That afternoon, Kat and Dean rode together to go get the order of bagels, muffins and coffee. Kat has ordered from a bakery around the corner that apparently knew everyone at Carver Edlund very well.

“God these smell good.” she said as they climbed back into his car, the snacks in her lap.

“I️ think you were right when you said these might not make it to the meeting,” Dean said looking into the container “god, is that freshly baked cinnamon bagels?”

“Stop, I’m drooling” she said “oh no, there’s blueberry muffins in here!”

“Ah, you just named your weakness.” he said and she hung her head as he started the car

“God damn it!” she said and he laughed.

  
  


When they arrived at the client’s office, Dean went in first and shook hands with two shorter, paunchy gentlemen. One had curly salt and pepper hair with bleary blue eyes. The other had tanned skin, closely cut black hair and brown eyes.

“And hello,” the dark haired man said to Kat “who is this?”

“This is my assistant, Katlynn” Dean said and Kat gave them a warm smile “Katlynn, meet Bruce and Gary, heads of the Metatron Project.”

“We’ll sit that stuff down and come sit with us baby girl.” Bruce said.

Kat nearly rolled her eyes but she refrained.

“Sure, I’d be happy to.” she said as Gary and Bruce turned from them and she gave Dean an “ _Are you fucking serious?_ ” Look and he quickly mouthed

“Sorry”

She shook her head and set the snacks on the table as more people filtered into the conference room. More familiar faces from Carver Edlund drifted in and everyone started to take their seats. Kat sat between Dean and Bruce, who made it a point to talk to her.

“So where are you from baby girl?” He asked as she helped himself to a bagel.

“Atlanta, Georgia.” she told him

“So what’s a southern peach like you doing way up here?” He asked

Kat cringed internally, this dude was a fucking sleaze, but she wouldn’t let him rattle her.

“Go where the work is.” she said with a sweet smile

“How long have you had her as an assistant Dean?” Bruce asked

“This is her first week,” Dean said “she’s working out very well.”

Bruce laughed and said

“We know how fast you go through assistants, so let me know if this one slips through your fingers.”

Kat had to stop herself from groaning out loud and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Thankfully the meeting started pretty quickly after that as Kevin, one of the guys from sales and marketing, started his presentation. Kat listened intently, listening to what Kevin had to say. She was so concentrated on Kevin, when a hand brushed her arm, her neck practically snapped because she turned her head so quickly, seeing Bruce’s fingers inches from her arm.

“Sorry.” He said quietly, but he was clearly not.

Kat scooted closer to Dean to put some space between her and Bruce, which Dean noted. Sam took over the presentation then, and thankfully Bruce quit being weird once Kat was further away from him, though he made it a point to keep looking at her. Maybe he’d never seen a red head before, maybe he was weird around girls, maybe he had some weird mental spasm that caused him to be unnecessarily creepy in the presence of other humans; Kat told herself and just did her best to ignore him. Dean got up and stood with Dmitri, the two of them taking over for Sam.

  
  


When the meeting finally concluded, Kat made it a point to put as much space between herself and Bruce as humanly possible. She and Dean grabbed their coats, shook hands with people whose names Kat would never be able to remember because she was so concentrated on getting as far away from Bruce as she could. She stood outside the conference room and waited for Dean as Sam exited.

“Hey, good to see you again Kat.” Sam said, straightening his tie.

“Hey Sam, likewise.” she said

“How’s it working out with my brother?” Sam chided “I️ see he hasn’t sent you running for the hills just yet.”

“ _Yet_  being the operative word,” Kat said and Sam chuckled “it’s great, smooth sailing.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” Sam said, giving her a warm smile. Just then, Dean came up behind Sam and noticed Kat.

“Hey, there you are,” He said, nodding to her “Can I️ borrow you?”

“Sure,” She said “see you later Sam.”

Sam gave her a little nod and they parted ways. Kat followed Dean back into the conference room and they walked over to where Bruce was standing with his assistant, a younger guy with brown hair who he introduced as Dan.

“Listen, you two get together,” Bruce said “and set up a meeting for Dean and I️.”

“Okay.” Kat said and pulled out her phone. She had set up a calendar with Dean’s schedule in it just for this sort of occasion. “Looks like he has Tuesday at two open and Wednesday at nine.”

Dan flipped through his own calendar, which was in a notebook.

“Can you make Wednesday at nine thirty work?” Dan asked

Kat looked over the calendar again

“I️ can’t,” Kat said “he has a meeting at ten.”

Dan looked over his calendar again

“I️ can squeeze him in Tuesday.” Dan said

“Okay, so Tuesday at two then?” Kat asked

“I’m just worried about there being enough time,” Dan said and looked quickly at Bruce, who was occupied talking to Dean, “he likes to talk. A lot.”

Kat laughed

“Yeah, I️ gathered that,” Kat said “he has an hour, so that should be plenty of time.”

“You’d think.” Dan said with a smirk

Kat nodded and they wrote the meeting down in each of their respective calendars and promised to call if anything changed. After that, Dean and Kat left the conference room and went back out to Dean’s car.

“How do you think it went?” Kat asked once they got going

“Really well, I️ had a good feeling about it” Dean said as he shifted in his seat. Kat could tell something was bothering him, but decided not to pry. The rest of the ride back was quieter than the ride to the meeting; when they arrived back Dean told her “If you want to go ahead and eat lunch, you can.”

Kat looked at her watch and saw the time.

“Yeah, I’m actually pretty hungry,” she told him “want me to get you anything?”

“I’m not hungry right now,” he said “but if I️ change my mind, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay” She said and walked off, wondering what was wrong. This thought bothered her as she walked around the corner to a little sandwich shop she’d found and it continued to bother her while she ate. She wondered if, perhaps, she’d done something wrong in the meeting. Maybe her practically running away from Bruce made him mad? But he didn’t seem like the type of guy that would let another guy be THAT creepy, especially in a professional setting. Kat stirred her soup and ate her sandwich as her phone went off beside her. She picked it up and saw it was a text from Dean.

\- **Sorry for being short with you earlier**

\- _Well thanks you, and apology accepted. Change your mind about lunch?_

\- **Where are you?**

\- _Little Sandwich Shop around the corner. They have this shaved pork sandwich that practically has your name written on it._

\- **Damn it, now you know my weakness! Could you pick that up for me? And a drink?**

\- _You got it dude_

\- **....I may start calling you Michelle Tanner Now**

 

Kat laughed and put her phone down to finish eating.

  
  


When she was done; Kat ordered Dean’s lunch and walked back to the office. When she got upstairs and back to her desk, she saw Dean’s door was closed. She quickly texted him.

\- _Snack girl is back with lunch_

\- **Come on in**

 

 

She walked in as he talked on speaker phone to someone. He smiled and nodded to her as he continued to talk.

  
  


“Thank you” he mouthed to her.

  
  


“Welcome.” She said, giving him a thumbs up and walking away. She walked back out to her desk and fielded phone calls and emails while Dean was inside. While she was on the phone, Sam walked in.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Kat said and scribbled down a note while giving Sam the “ _wait a second_ ” hand gesture. He nodded and Kat said “Okay, I’ll be sure to tell him you called.” Kat said, listening to the person on the other end “Yeah, Uh huh. Bye.” She hung up and asked “Hey, is he expecting you?”

“Yep,” Sam said “just wanted to say hey to you.”

Kat smiled

“Hey!” She said “go on in.”

Sam nodded and went inside, closing the door behind him. Kat went through more emails when she got a call from Dean.

“Yep?” She asked into the phone

“Can I️ borrow you?” He asked

“Yeah.” She said and hung up. She got up from her chair and went inside, Dean had demolished the sandwich in front of him and asked

“Was that laced with crack or something because I️ couldn’t stop eating!”

Kat laughed

“I’m reasonably certain all of their food is laced with something because literally everything they make is amazing.” Kat said

“Thanks, it was delicious.” he said

She nodded and went back to her desk. After about an hour, Sam finally came out of Dean’s office.

“Hey, He said he wants to see you.” Sam said as he walked out

“Thanks,” Kat said “see you later Sam.”

“Bye Kat.” Sam said with a little wave.

Kat went into Dean’s office and sat down in her usual seat.

“What’s up boss?” She asked

“About this afternoon,” he started and her heart began to pound “why do you look like a deer in headlights?” He asked

“Did I️ do something wrong?” She asked

The expression on his face changed and he said “No! Not at all, you were a champ. Sorry, I️ wasn’t trying to scare you.”

“Oh,” Kat said “Okay, no you’re good.”

“It’s Bruce,” Dean said “what exactly happened?”

“His hand like brushed my arm and it was weird.” Kat said “I️ can say that right? Like I’m not gonna get in trouble for saying he’s weird am I️?”

Dean shook his head

“No, not at all” he said “I️ just wanted to check, that’s all. You made yourself pretty scarce after that.”

“Oh shit,” she said “it was that obvious?”

He thought before answering

“No one said anything to me, but I️ noticed.” he said “Just, for future reference, if something like that comes up, tell me. Like you said, this” he said gesturing around them “is a fucking shark tank.”

“And I️ can’t be chum.” she said

“I️ won’t LET you be chum,” he said, even though he had a crush on her, he wouldn’t let that affect their working relationship “I️ don’t treat you that way and no one else will either.”

She smiled, he was the first person to genuinely want to stick up for her. A warmth built in her chest and she said

“Thank you. I️ mean that.”

“And I️ mean what I️ said too.” he said with a nod.


	2. You Really Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealous!Dean, SMUT (finally, I know), oral (male receiving), fingering, dirty talk, semi-public sex, terrible puns, talk of work place harassment.

“Kat?” Dean called.

Kat got up from her desk and walked into Dean’s office. In the two months since she had been working for Dean, they had moved up to the completed seventeenth floor and were in closer proximity than they had been when they were on the fifteenth floor. He more often than not, just called her name if he needed her for something.

“You rang?” She asked, as she entered his office.

“Do you know what waders are?” He asked.

She raised an eyebrow “In what context?” She asked.

“For a fishing trip.” he said and motioned her over. She went over to his computer monitor and looked at the email in front of him. She quickly read over it and the realization dawned on her.

“OH! Those are like pants with rubber boots attached,” she said “people use them for fly fishing.”

“Wait, what?” He asked.

“Pull up google, I’ll show you.” she said.  He did and typed in the term and up came pictures of the item she had described.

“Oh, that’s what it is,” he said “I’ve never heard that term before.”

“My Dad likes to fish so that’s the only reason I know” she said “wait, do you even fish?”

“From a dock or a boat, yes, but I’ve never fished standing in a river before.” he said “My Dad wants to take Sam and I on a fishing trip and said it would require waders.”

“I didn’t think you were much of a fisher,” she said, standing back up “a hunter, maybe but not a fisher.”

“Hunting implies the possibility of failure,” he said “I go killing.”

Kat rolled her eyes as he laughed “Okay Chuck Norris, get back to work.” she said as she walked away.

“Oh come on, that was a good one!” He called after her

“Yeah, yeah!” She called over her shoulder and walked back to her desk. She had just sat down when Dean shot her a G Chat message.

  
  


_Before the boogie man goes to bed, he checks his closet for Dean Winchester._

  
  


“Oh good god.” she mumbled and wrote back.

  
  


**Only Dean Winchester can prevent forest fires**

  
  


She watched as the lines bubbled up while he typed his reply

  
  


_Superman wears Dean Winchester pajamas._

  
  


She laughed and shot back

  
  


**Dean Winchester is the reason Waldo is hiding.**

  
  


She heard Dean laugh from his office as the door in front of her opened. She looked up and watched as Bruce walked in the door. She quickly typed

  
  


**Bruce is here**

  
  


Dean shot back

  
  


_Tell him to wait, I need a few more minutes. Up for a coffee run after this?_

  
  


“Katlynn!” Bruce greeted her and a disgusted shiver went down her spine. Bruce had made it all to clear that he was interested in Kat, the lingering stares, the comments he made, even after she’d brought up the fact that she had a boyfriend (which wasn’t true) his pursuits hadn’t stopped.

“Morning Bruce,” she said with a smile “have a seat, he isn’t quite ready for you yet.”

“Aw, thanks baby girl.” he said and sat in the seat closest to her desk. Kat quickly wrote to Dean

  
  


**Can I go for coffee now?**

  
  


She waited while Dean wrote back

  
  


“How you doin this morning pretty lady?” Bruce asked her, as he got up and stood, his elbows on her desk.

Kat restrained the urge to projectile vomit all over her desk.

“I’m fine, you?” She asked

“I’m better now that I’ve seen your beautiful face.” Bruce said with a wide smile, looking like the cat that caught the canary. Her computer pinged as Dean finally wrote back.

  
  


_Yeah, go now. Take your time._

  
  


**Thanks** she quickly wrote back. 

She grabbed her wallet and phone as Dean walked out of his office.

“Morning Bruce” Dean greeted him in a stern tone. Kat could tell he was angry, his green eyes burned with a ire that was glad had never been directed toward her. He was standing at his full height and with those broad shoulders, thick arms and intimidating jaw clench, even she was intimidated by him.

“Dean!” Bruce said and strode over to him. They shook hands as Kat came out from behind her desk, hoping to slip by but Bruce was watching her.

“Aw, where you going sweetheart?” He asked

Before Kat could lie, Dean interjected.

“She’s running an errand for me.” he said firmly and motioned Bruce into his office. A flash of disappointment went across Bruce’s face as he walked through Dean’s office door. Kat watched him go with a smirk as Dean caught her eye.

“Thank you” she mouthed to him

He gave her a quick wink and followed Bruce into his office, closing the door behind them.

  
  


Kat walked two blocks down to the Starbucks when her phone event off. She opened the door and saw it was a text from Dean.

\- **Please pick up a wrap box thing for Sam, the usual for me and something for you.**  

\- _Sure, anything for Bruce?_

\- **NO**

 

She laughed and walked in. The line was stacked so hopefully Bruce would be long gone before she got back.

  
  


When she finally did return to the building, she texted Dean

\- _I'm back; all clear?_

\- **Not yet; stop by legal first and drop off whatever Sam asked for (wtf is a wrap box anyway?). He has some folders I need too.**  

\- _You got it dude!_

 

He replied with a thumbs up emoji as well and she rode up to the tenth floor. When she arrived, she went to see Sam, who looked surprised to see her.

“Oh, hey.” he greeted her

“Brought you the wrap box you asked for,” she said “I wasn’t sure what kind of meat you wanted to I went with chicken.” she handed him the bag, which he took.

“Um, yeah you guessed right,” he said and took it from her “thank you, what do I owe you?”

“Dean said it was on him,” she told him “he also said you had some folders that he needs.”

“Yeah, got those right here.” he said and pointed to a big stack next to him. He noticed the drink carrier “Here, I’ll help you with that.”

“Thank you,” She said “I’m good, but not THAT good.”

This made Sam laugh as he got up

“Yeah; I’ll give you that one” he said and scooped the stack of folders into his arms. They rode up to the seventeenth floor and got out. They chatted as they walked past Mrs. Peterson, Kat swiped her badge and held the door open for Sam. They made their way toward her desk just as She could see the back of Bruce’s head.

“Oh thank God.” she said as she opened the door in front of her desk.

“Oh, Bruce?” Sam asked and Kat rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god I hate him.” Kat said “Dean knows but don’t say anything to anyone else.”

“My lips are sealed.” Sam said as they walked in.

“Perfect timing.” Dean said as he walked out of his office, hearing them come in. The three of them walked into Dean’s office and Kat set his coffee down on his desk.

“Thank you again.” he said

“Any time boss man.” she said with a smile and went back to her desk.

“Can you close the door on your way out?” Dean asked

“I got it.” She said and closed the door behind her.

Her phone started ringing, she saw that it was the front desk and she answered the phone with “This is Kat.”

“Bruce left a note for you to call him when you get a second.” Mrs. Peterson said.

“Okay, I will.” she said and hung up.

Her instant messenger pinged, it was Dean.

  
  


_Cars look both ways before Dean Winchester crosses the street_

  
  


She smiled and wrote back

  
  


**Dean Winchester doesn’t wear a watch, he decides what time it is. Any reason why Bruce wants me to call him?**

  
  


Her desk phone instantly rang. She picked it up and before she could say anything she heard Dean’s voice in her ear. “Run that by me one more time” he said.

“He left a message with Mrs. Peterson for me to call him.” she told him

“You specifically?” He asked.

“That’s what it sounded like to me.” she said.

“No, there isn’t a reason for that. Call and double check and let me know please.” he said.

“Dean are you mad at me?” She asked.

“No, not at all” he said “Do that for me really quickly and then I have a couple of other things I need you to do.”

“You got it.” She said and hung up with him. She called Mrs. Peterson back and asked “Hey, did Bruce ask for me specifically to call him or was it for me to have Dean call him?”

“He asked for you,” she told Kat “he said please tell Katlynn to call me and left his cell phone number.”

“Okay, thank you.” Kat said and hung up. Just then, Gabriel from HR walked up to her desk. About her size with blonde hair and a mischievous look in his brown eyes and a joke at the ready, Gabriel had been one of the first people Kat had grown fond of. Right behind him was his assistant, Anael. Tall with auburn hair and brown eyes, she was what kept Gabriel from joking around too much, but she was still very friendly all the same.    

“Hey Gabriel, Anael.” Kat greeted them with a smile

“Dean called me, is he in there?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, Sam’s in there too, I’ll let him know you’re both here.” she said and dialed Dean.

“Hey.” he said when he picked up

“Mrs. Peterson says he asked for me specifically and Gabriel and Anael are here to see you.”

“Okay, thank you and send them in.” Dean said and hung up.

“Go on in guys.” Kat said.

“Thanks Kat.” he said and gave her a warm smile. They walked into Dean’s office and shut the door behind them. Kat dipped her drink while she answered some emails. After a while, Sam stuck his head out of Dean’s office.

“Hey, can we borrow you for two seconds?” He asked. She nodded and got up, grabbing a pen and paper. When she walked into Dean’s office, Sam shut the door behind her and she sat down between Gabriel and Sam, who were all in front of Dean’s desk. Dean sat in his chair and Anael sat just to Gabriel’s side. She cleared her throat and started the conversation.

“So Kat,” she said “Dean made us aware that Bruce has said some things to you that have made you kind of uncomfortable, is that true?”

Kat suddenly felt trapped, her pulse thudding in her ear.

“Ummm,” She said, her palms sweating “Yeah, I mean I guess. Just some of the stuff he says is kind of creepy or whatever.” She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

“Kat, it’s okay,” Sam said “Gabriel is head of HR, which you already know and I’m head of legal. This is our job to make sure crap like this doesn’t happen.”

“And if it does to put a stop to it” Gabriel added “I can understand if you don’t want to talk about it but if you could just elaborate for us? You don’t have to go into specifics of what he said, unless you want to.”

Kat looked at Dean, who nodded, giving her a reassuring glance. She then looked at Anael, who had a sympathetic look in her eyes.

“Kat, this is why we’re all here. We’re not trying to corner you,” she said in a sweet, but firm tone “but it’s something that has been brought up multiple times by other co-workers. We’ve been conducting this investigation for a long time and any information you have would be extremely helpful.”

Kat drew a shaky breath and said

“He always seems to go out of his way to try and get me alone,” her heart thudded faster “and he just makes little comments about how pretty I am. I mentioned I had a boyfriend and he said” she looked down at her knees, she hadn’t even told Dean about this; more to save Dean’s job than anything else. She cleared her throat and said “he said if HE was my boyfriend he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off me.”

_SNAP_

The four of them looked in Dean’s direction and the pen he was holding in his hand was in pieces.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked, his tone was dangerous.

“Dean, you heard her, don’t make her repeat it” Sam cautioned and then looked at Kat “anything else you’d care to tell us?”

“I started writing down what he said with time stamps and everything if that helps.” she said

“It does,” Sam said “tremendously”

“Kat, I’m sorry, Kat is okay right? Or do you prefer Katlynn?” Gabriel asked

“Kat is fine” she said in a small voice, her red hair hanging in her face. She could feel Dean staring holes into her.

“Kat, I want to assure you that when things like this happen, you are MORE than welcome to come and talk to me or Hannah about it and we will make sure it is dealt with” Anael said.

“Or even me,” Sam said “And we can have meetings like this.”

Kat looked up from her lap and Gabriel said “Like Anael said, you’re not the first to complain about him, so you’re not alone. Sam and I will personally deal with this. We want all of our employees to feel safe coming to work and we look out for our own okay?”

Kat nodded a small tear escaping the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away and nodded

“Okay.” She said “Thank you.”

“Go ahead and forward those notes you made to me and Gabriel. If anything else comes up, let any one of us know.” Sam said

She nodded again and Gabriel asked“Are you okay? Your boyfriend isn’t going to come up here and kill us all is he?”

Kat laughed and shook her head

“No, he’s been bugging me to talk to you guys for a while and he’ll be fine when I tell him it’s being dealt with.” she said

“Smart guy.” Dean said, even though he felt a jealous stab in the heart. Of course she’d gotten a boyfriend. Girls like her were never single for long.

“Definitely,” Sam said. He stood up with Gabriel and they both left Dean’s office, closing the door behind them. Kat didn’t immediately look at Dean, but she could feel him staring at her. When she finally looked up, he got up from his chair and came over to her.

“You could’ve told me he said that.” he said, leaning up against his desk.

“No I couldn’t have,” She said “you would’ve snapped his neck!”

“And that would be a bad thing?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Real subtle there, with the pen snapping.” she said as she stood up.

“I was in shock, when did that happen?” He asked.

“Two days ago, when you stepped out to talk to Dmitri.” she said.

“Of course he does that horse shit when I’m not around.” Dean said angrily and rolling his eyes.

“I’m gonna get those notes to Sam.” she said and nodded out of the room.

“Okay.” Dean said

She turned her back to him to walk away and he said “Wait, two things before you go.”

She turned back around and he held up half of the files Sam had brought up.

“First; I need these filed by date, newest to oldest in that filing room at the end of the hall.” he said.

“Down by Dmitri’s office?” She asked “Sure.”

“Sort them before you go in there otherwise it’ll just be a fucking mess. Get done what you can today, the rest can be left until tomorrow.” He told her.

“Can do” she said and walked back to him, taking the stack from his hands.

“What’s the second thing?” She asked.

Dean nervously bit his lip, he felt like he was crossing a line, but he had to know.

“Boyfriend huh?” he asked, looking up through his lashes.

“Oh,” she said “no, I don’t ACTUALLY have a boyfriend, I just said that to Bruce, thinking that would get him to back off.”

Inside, Dean was relieved, though he did his best not to show it. He cleared his throat and said “Well, that actually wasn’t the second thing. The second thing is that our London office is hosting a gathering, seminar thing for the sales and marketing team. Since I’m head of the branch here, I have to go, and I want, scratch that, I need you to come with me.”

“You really need me?” she asked, a soft look coming over her face.

“Honestly, you’ve been amazing since you got here,” he said “I’m not sure how I’d do this conference, seminar, whatever the hell this thing is, without you.”

Kat was beside herself with excitement, she’d always wanted to go to London and she told Dean so, who was smiling.

“It’s next month, so make sure you get your passport and everything ready to go before then. I’m gonna warn you, it’s fun but also kind of boring because they have all these seminars and stuff we have to go to, but they also have some fun stuff like pub crawls and tickets to soccer games.” Dean told her.

“Wow, that does sound fun.” she said

“There’s this other thing,” he said “remember when we were talking about music?”

They found out they were both fans of classic rock and had compared and contrasted playlists.

“Vividly,” she said “thanks for those Led Zeppelin recommendations by the way.”

He smirked and said “Glad you liked them, anyway, Van Halen is gonna be playing in London while we’re there so I figured we could go and enjoy the show. I was scared to ask because of the boyfriend thing.”

She laughed and added “Well, now you know that’s not true, so it’s fine. I’d love to go see Van Halen with you.”

“Cool,” he said “I hope it’s not weird that I already got tickets.”

“Presumptuous? Yes. Weird? No.” she told him ““For the record, even if I had a boyfriend, I’d still go.”

“Would you?” he asked

“Yeah! I mean one; it’s Van Halen. Two; I have to have some kind of fun right?” she asked and he nodded.

“Okay, great, so; file that stuff and we’ll book our flights to London.” he said

“Aye, aye captain.” she said and he laughed as she left the office.

  
  


That night, Kat was on the phone with her best friend and college roommate, Eliza.

“So it’s a business trip AND you’re going to a concert?” Eliza asked

“Yeah, that’s a side trip kind of thing,” she said “we have a lot going on, but we have one night where the activities end early, so that’s when we’re going to the concert.”

“Sounds like a date if you ask me.” Eliza said slyly.

“It’s not a date,” Kat insisted as she looked over the itinerary “I’m paying for my ticket when I see him tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say,” Eliza told her “All I’m saying is that he’s hot.”

Kat groaned, she couldn’t deny that. She’d stalked his social media profiles and gotten to see a lot of pictures of him and Sam along with some pretty scenery from some vacations he’d taken.

“Yeah I know, trust me, I know. I look at him every day and want to squish his face because he’s so damn cute.”

“I’m sure you want to do more to his face than squish it.” Eliza teased

“YOU SKANK!” Kat yelled as Eliza laughed.

“Okay, I gotta let you go,” Eliza said “Dakota just pulled in and he brought dinner.”

Dakota was her boyfriend and Kat sighed

“Okay, give him a hug for me, I have to turn in anyway.” Kat said

“I will, bye girlie!” Eliza said and they hung up.

  
  


When the time for London came, Kat and Dean boarded the plane and found their seats together. Dean looked like he was going to be sick as they sat down.

“God, are you okay?” she asked as she got comfortable.

“Nope,” Dean said “I hate flying.”

“But you fly all the time,” Kat insisted “how can you be afraid of flying?”

“It’s a perfectly normal fear,” Dean insisted as he sat down next to her “planes crash!”

“Oh my god,” she said “I’m not going to have to listen to you scream for seven hours am I?” she chided him.

“No,” he said innocently “hum Metallica? Yes, definitely.”

“Here,” she said and reached into her carry on bag “I brought a coloring book and some colored pencils, knock yourself out.” she said and handed him the items.

“What am I? In third grade?” he asked as he took them, the book was full of mandalas and different shapes to color.

“Coloring is very relaxing,” she said “and if you don’t like that one, I have a swearing coloring book that I’m willing to share.”

He laughed and they swapped books. She’d been right, as long as he kept his mind occupied, he was fine with flying. Something about her sitting closer to him than normal also kept him relaxed.

“Have you ever flown before?” Dean asked as he colored in a page that read “shut the hell up” on it.

“No, this is my first time.” She told him as she chewed her gum.

“You’re taking it a lot better than I did on my first flight.” He told her.

“The gum and the coloring helps,” she said “plus, the company isn’t so bad either.”

He smiled and waved the flight attendant over. She was a pretty blonde who lit up as soon as she caught sight of Dean.

“What can I get for you?” she asked sweetly.

“Two whiskeys on the rocks please.” Dean said and motioned between the two of them. She nodded and walked away with a little extra sway in her hips and Kat snorted.

“I think someone is DTF.” she told Dean, who looked confused.

“DTF?” he asked

“Down to fuck,” she told him “she’s totally eyeballing you.”

Dean smirked and shook his head

“Yeah no, not interested.” he said

“What? I’m surprised!” she told him, which she was. The flight attendant seemed like the type of girl Dean could easily charm.

“She’s pretty,” he said “I’m just not up for the mile high club.”

Kat laughed and asked

“Too nerve wracking huh?”

Dean simply nodded, he couldn’t say out loud the fact that the girl he was interested in was mere inches away from him and he still couldn’t have her. He sighed and went back to coloring.

  
  


After getting picked up at the airport, Dean and Kat were taken to their hotel where they each took a few minutes to freshen up before they attended the welcoming ceremony and official opening of the seminar, which was a business casual affair. Kat had traded out her usual blouse and pencil skirt for a dark teal dress, calf length boots with a small heel and grey tights. Dean opted for what he usually wore to the office; nice slacks and a button up shirt with nice shoes, but he skipped his usual jacket and tie. When he saw Kat, he almost didn’t recognize her with her hair down and shorter heels.

“Are you sure you’re MY assistant?” he teased as they got into the elevator “You seem to have lost some height between D.C. And London.”

“Shut up!” she said “I wore flats on the plane!”

“I know, I just didn’t realize how short you are until now.” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Things grow until they’re perfect,” she told him “some of us just didn’t take as long.”

“Ouch,” he said “but touche.”

  
  


After the opening of the seminar, Kat was introduced to Mick Davies and Arthur Ketch, who were the directors of sales and marketing in Carver Edlund’s London Branch. She’d spoken to them a few times on the phone, but they all agreed it was nice to put faces with names.

“Is the Tokyo branch here?” Dean asked as a waiter came around with drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Dean grabbed two drinks, one for him and one for Kat, who thanked him as she grabbed them each a mini quiche.

“Nearly everyone is,” Mick told Dean, who accepted the snack from Kat with a nod “the only one that couldn’t make it was Sweden and that’s because Elsa has the flu.”

“How many offices do we have exactly?” Kat asked and they all looked at her “Sorry, I’m still new.”

Dean chuckled “You’re fine,” he said “You’ve only talked to a couple of the branches anyway.”

“There’s D.C., which is you,” Arthur said “London, Tokyo, Stockholm, Cape Town in South Africa, Ontario, Los Angeles and Beijing.”

“They’re still trying to get that office in Mexico City?” Dean asked and Mick shook his head.

“It’s my understanding that they couldn’t come to an agreement, so they decided not to go through with it.” he told Dean as they all sipped their drinks.

  
  


After a few hours and a couple more drinks, Kat and Dean’s jet lag finally set in and they stumbled to the elevator together.

“Think I did okay?” Kat asked as she pushed the number to their floor.

“You did fantastic,” Dean said “both Mick and Arthur said if you ever want a transfer to London, their door is open.”

Kat laughed as the elevator doors closed “Nah, I kinda like where I am.”

“Good,” Dean said “because I like where you are too.”

“Really?” she asked and giggled like an idiot.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as he started to laugh too.

“Nothing,” she said “it’s just nice to be appreciated is all.”

He nodded as they left the elevator and he walked her to the door of her room.

“Here ya go,” he said “I’ll see you in the morning.” he said

She smiled and said

“Thanks Dean, see you tomorrow.” They stood there in silence for a minute before nervously laughing.

“Would it be weird if we hugged?” she asked

Not wanting to seem to eager, Dean slowly shook his head.

“We’re two consenting adults,” he said “it’s not weird for me.”

With that, they hugged and Kat felt something change between them. Being pressed against his firm body felt right, like a long lost puzzle piece finally being put into place. Dean, meanwhile, was in heaven. Having her close made him want more, she felt to perfect in his arms, like she’d always belonged there. When they pulled apart she looked up at him, almost like she was seeing him again for the first time. Perfect freckles dusting his face, even the lines by his eyes and from his smile were perfectly perfect on him.

“Night Dean.” she said with a smile.

He was reluctant for her to leave, but he knew the rules all too well.

“Goodnight Kat.” he said with a nod and they parted.

  
  


The next day was full of classes and guest speakers, which Kat and Dean both found boring. What they did enjoy was getting to talk to each other and their fellow sales and marketing people. Kat had been able to score meeting with the Beijing office and charmed the pants off the Cape Town director.

“I gotta tell you,” Dean said over dinner that night “you have knocked it OUT OF THE PARK today, this round of drinks is on me.”

“Dean, come on, let me pay for something!” she exclaimed. He’d refused her money for the Van Halen ticket and hadn’t let her pay for any of their meals thus far.

“I can write off the dinners,” he insisted “but these drinks are on me.”

“So was the Van Halen ticket and I know THAT wasn’t cheap.” she insisted “You’re just gonna find cash in your wallet one day and that’s gonna settle that.”

He rolled his eyes as they ordered another round.

“No, I mean it, this is a serious thank you to you,” he said “Beijing is notoriously tough to get a meeting with and you got it no problem. Hell, the people in Cape Town want to steal you away from me because they like you so much.”

She laughed as the waiter arrived with their drinks and they toasted.

“To the best assistant I’ve had since Charlie.” he said and she blushed.

“And to the best boss I’ve had,” she said “probably ever.”

They clinked their glasses together and continued to chat, laughing and joking around until the bar shut down. They rode the elevator together and then hugged outside her room. This time, the hug lasted longer than the last one had. She inhaled his scent as he flattened his hand against her back and the ends of her hair, loving its soft feel in his palm. She reluctantly let him go and reminded herself that the next day was the Van Halen concert and they’d get even more time together.

  
  


They arrived at the concert with plenty of time to spare before they had to be in their seats, so Kat had managed to weasel her way up to a snack area to grab them giant pretzels and beers before Dean could pay for them.

“HA!” she said and presented the snacks to him “Finally pulled one over on you!”

“Damn it.” he said, but gratefully accepted the snack and drink. They made their way to their seats, laughing and chatting the whole way. When the opening band came on, they got another round of beer and stood during the opening band’s set. Once Van Halen came on, they screamed and cheered with everyone else. About the middle of the concert and three beers in; the lights flashed, notes from the guitars and the booming bass of the drums cut through the cold, London night. Kat looked over at Dean, the light hitting his perfect, sharp jaw line just so. He looked back at her and in her beer induced haze she laughed like a dumb ass.

“What?!” He shouted at her

She shook her head “Nothing!” She yelled back

He leaned in and said in her ear “What’s so funny?”

The song ended and everyone cheered

“Thank you!” David Lee Roth yelled into the microphone

Budweiser took the wheel in Kat’s mind and she stood on her tip toes. She planted a kiss on his cheek and pulled back as he turned his head to hers, their mouths inches apart. She went for it and kissed his lips. It felt like fire and ice shot through her system at the same time, her heart hammered in her chest as another song started up, the bass thumping through her body. She pulled back, breaking the kiss and looking at him. With his hand on the back of her head, he kissed her again; his delicious, full lips capturing hers.

  
  


_Girl you really got me now, you got me so I don’t know what I’m doing. Girl, you really got me now, you got me so I can’t sleep at night_

  
  


He pulled back this time and she lowered down so that she was standing flat footed.

“Are you okay?” He asked in her ear, she was still in his embrace.

“I’m fine!” She said and kissed him again, harder this time. Where their kisses had been short and tentative before, they were hot and heavy now. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his free hand rested on her back. Kissing him was even better than what she had imagined; he tasted like beer and soft pretzels. He was like a drug and she couldn’t get enough. The tip of his tongue grazed her mouth, asking to be let in. She opened her mouth during their next kiss and his tongue grazed hers. She responded by slipping her tongue in his mouth, his grip tightening on her hair.

  
  


_Yeah, you really got me now, you got me so I can’t sleep at night._

_You really got me._

_You really got me._

  
  


They parted, coming up for air, he pressed his forehead to hers.

“ _Are we really doing this?_ ” She thought “ _or did I pass out and this is a really, really elaborate dream?_ ”

She pulled back, finished her beer and kissed him again. His teeth grazed her bottom lip and she tensed up, the sensation hitting at her core like a bus. She lightly pressed her nails into his shoulder as his hand drifted down her back, to her butt. In her fantasies that she did her best to keep at bay, she’d wondered what it would feel like to have his hands roam her body; the reality was so much better. He didn’t grip her too hard or too lightly; he applied the perfect amount of force to let her know that she had his full attention.

  
  


_Please don’t ever let me be, I only wanna be by your side._

_Please don’t ever let me be, I only wanna be by your side._

_Girl, you really got me now, you got me so I don’t know where I’m going yeah._

  
  


He cupped her behind and squeezed her flesh with his finger tips, making her kiss him harder. In her mind, the entire concert and the hundred thousand or so people around them faded away, all she cared about in that moment was him. She involuntarily moaned against his mouth, her nails driving into his shoulder harder. This time, he pulled back and looked at her. His thumb stroked her cheek and he leaned into her ear.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked.

She nodded vigorously and he took her hand. They weaved through the crowd and Kat threw her cup of beer away as she followed behind Dean. She wasn’t sure exactly where they were going but she didn’t care. She didn’t care that they shouldn’t be doing this. He was her boss, this was expressly forbidden in the employee handbook she’d been given. They walked into the hallway of the stadium and took a right. Kat practically had to jog to keep up with Dean, one of his strides equaled two of hers.

“Fucking slow down!” She yelled at him and he looked back at her

“Keep up short stack!” He yelled and she laughed.

They quickly hung a left and they found a relatively empty hallway where a mobile partition stood; vendors used these to hide extra merchandise they were selling. This one was arranged in a semi-circle with the two sides meeting a concrete wall. Dean studied it for a second and looked at Kat, who nodded. He shrugged and they squeezed behind the partition, unnoticed. Once they were sure they were in the clear, they were all hands and mouths. Dean kissed every bit of bare flesh her could get to, his hands on her waist. Kat ran her hands over Dean’s shoulders gasping as he kissed up and down her neck. Liquid courage poured through her system like a dam opening up. She whirled him around and pressed his back up against the wall. She ran her hands all over his chest, feeling his muscles through his shirt. She lowered her hands to his belt and pulled back, looking up at him. He nodded and she undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

“ _Holy shit_ ” she thought, seeing his erection.

Now she understood why so many women had almost an unnatural appreciation for him. She pulled his erection free of his boxer briefs and sank to her knees. She took him into her mouth and he hissed in appreciation. Using her mouth and her hand, she moved her head back and forth as he gripped her hair, stifling a groan. She swirled her tongue around him and moved her head up and down faster, tasting pre-cum in her mouth. She pulled her mouth off of him and kept her hand going, her tongue lapping over the head.

“Fuck!” she heard him groan.

She took him back into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and sucking hard. His grip tightened on her hair as he thrust his hips into her mouth. She held her head still while he took advantage of her mouth. He moved further and she sucked harder. She popped her mouth off of him, moving her hand up and down for a few seconds and then put her mouth back on him, her tongue rolling all around him. She then moved her head and hand faster, he tugged hard on her hair and let go in her mouth, the salty liquid shooting into her mouth. She pulled mouth off, swallowing as he let go of her hair and she stood up.

“I’m not trying to flatter you when I say this,” he said as he caught his breath “That’s the best head I’ve ever gotten.”

“It’s a gift.” she said with a shrug as she wiped her hands on her pants and he zipped up. When he was done, he caught her by the wrist and put her up against the wall. He kissed her hard, tasting the faintest trace of himself on her mouth. For some reason, this drove him insane with lust. He slid his hands up her torso and gripped her breasts through her shirt, kneading them with his hands. She moaned against his mouth, her heart racing. Her hands ran up and down the back of his neck as her wrapped one arm around her shoulders as the other drifted down her body and to the waist band of her pants. He pulled back, looking at her for assurance. She bit her lip and nodded. He pulled her close as his hand slipped down her leggings, his fingertips brushing between her legs.

“God you’re wet.” he said in her ear and she blushed

“Can’t help it,” she murmured back to him, still high on liquid courage and the danger of getting caught “you have that effect on me.”

“Mh, is that right?” He asked pressing his finger tips into her clit through her underwear. They kissed and her back arched off the wall, pressing her body into his, breaking the kiss as she hissed in air through her teeth. He was so warm and he smelled so good. The tip of his nose brushed hers as he leaned in for another kiss. She obliged, his tongue mingling with hers

“Oh fuck,” she said quietly as she pulled her mouth away from his. He moved his fingers in a circle on her. He slid his fingers up and into her panties, touching her bare skin with his fingers. He pushed his finger tips into her harder as she squirmed against him, her nails digging into his shoulder blades.

“Mhhh, you like it when I touch you, don’t you?” He asked. He spoke into her ear loud enough to where she could hear him but no one else could.

“God yes,” she said, she even surprised herself with her next sentence “I’ve imagined how you would touch me.”

This wasn’t a lie, she’d had more than one naughty dream about him. He let out a low chuckle, this was news to him but it was hot. This confirmed in his mind that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

“And?” He asked

“Better than I imagined.” she said and he moved his fingers faster. “Fuck, oh fuck” she moaned into his ear

“Shhh, don’t get us caught before I can make you come” he said he ran his fingers down the length of her, he swirled his fingers just inside her entrance, and brought the wetness there all the way up through to her clit. He kept doing this for a little while and then he pushed his fingers inside of her, curling them.

“Tell me what you want to do to me Dean.” she begged in his ear.

“Mhhh, sweetheart the first thing I want to do is eat you out so I can taste you,” he said in her ear as he pulled his fingers out of her and began rubbing her clit “I want to lick and suck on this until your knees shake”

“Mhh, you wanna fuck me?” She asked. Internally, she was screaming, not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. She’d never been this forward in her life with a guy; inebriated or not. This, with him felt different. It didn’t take him long to respond

“Yeah, I wanna fuck you until you scream so loud, everyone in London will know my name.” he said and gently bit her ear lobe.

Kat bit her lip to stifle a moan as she ground her hips into his fingers.

“There you go.” he said

“Fuck,” she moaned as he applied more pressure to her clit. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she rocking her hips back and forth against his fingers.

“God, Dean, ahhhh!” she moaned into his ear.

“Come for me baby, come on.” he told her.

She couldn’t hold it in any more. She moved her hips faster and she tumbled over the edge, exploding all around his fingers.

“Jesus, shit, ahhhhh!” she moaned and breathed hard, her forehead falling against his chest. They stayed still for a few seconds and then pulled apart. She looked up as he pulled his hand out of her leggings and sucked her slick off his fingers.

“Mh, you taste sweet.” he told her

“Thanks, I think?” She asked as she regained her composure.

He smiled “It’s a compliment, so you’re welcome” he said and then asked “Bathroom break and then back to the show?”

“Hell yeah” she said.

  
  


After their bathroom break, they held hands and went back to their seats. They stole kisses and were either holding hands or had an arm around each other for the rest of the concert. When it was over, they walked back to their hotel, his arm around her waist and hers around his mid-section. They walked into the lobby of the hotel and headed for the elevator. Once the door was shut, he backed her up against the wall of the elevator and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

“Quit that, I’m ticklish!” She exclaimed

“Uh oh, you shouldn’t have told me tha.t” he said and did it again, making her laugh.

“DEAN!” She hissed, her hands on his hips. His hands were on the wall, one on each side of her head. She ran her hands up his back as he kissed up her neck and gave her ear a playful bite. “Mhhhh, Dean” she murmured

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that.” he said in her ear. She bit her lip as the elevator suddenly stopped. He pulled away from her as other people got on. He stood with his back against the elevator wall, his arm around her shoulders. Dean watched as a guy a little taller than Kat came into the elevator and gave her the once over. Kat was blissfully unaware, she was watching the lights on the elevator to see how close they were to their floor. The guy made eye contact with Dean, who squared his shoulders, drawing himself up to his full height. Dean stared the guy down as he turned away, looking embarrassed. Kat looked up at Dean and saw the intimidating look on his face. She cocked her head to the side and grabbed his fingers in her hand. He looked down at her and she asked

“You okay?” as she laced her fingers through his.

He nodded, seeing the guy turn out of the corner of his eye. Dean kissed her lips and the guy finally looked away, getting the message loud and clear. The elevator stopped at their floor and Kat and Dean walked out of the elevator.

“What was that about?” Kat asked as the doors slid shut and they walked down the hallway to their rooms.

“That Guy was giving you the eyes like he wanted to hook up with you, even though I’m clearly standing there with my arm around you.” he said, annoyed.

“Hate to break it to you but guys are gonna look,” she told him “I have boobs and a vagina.”

“It’s disrespectful,” he said “I’m literally right there.”

She smiled up at him as they arrived at her door. He stood in front of her and he said “This is where I leave you.” his hands on her hips.

She looked at the door and then at him, her hands linking together on the back of his neck.

“I mean, we could.” she nodded toward the door. He looked that way, bit his lip and nodded.

“Yeah, we could.” he said, but he sounded reluctant. She realized they had broken nearly every rule in the book. Everything they had done was forbidden.

“But we shouldn’t” she said.

“Shouldn’t, yes” he added and then looked down at her “but want to?”

They were in a different country, their coworkers were thousands of miles away.

“Want to? Yeah.” She said

“But shouldn’t, right?” He asked and she nodded.

“Revisit this?” He asked

She studied his face, his eyes were hopeful and his body was relaxed in her arms. She couldn’t deny the attraction between them, being with him; even in a non-sexual way, felt natural, as easy as breathing. But he was her boss. This wasn’t something that was supposed to happen. In spite of knowing how wrong this was supposed to be, she nodded.

“Yes, definitely.” She said.

He smiled, leaned in and kissed her. This kiss was different than the others, this one was tender, not at all rushed. He took his hands off her waist and cupped her face in his hands, his finger tips in her hair. Her fingers tangled in the hair on the back of his head as she opened her mouth for another kiss. He obliged by enveloping her mouth with his. They pulled back, his thumb running over her cheek, his expression filled with longing.

“Katlynn,” he said, his breath sending little puffs of air on to her lips. Before he could say anything, she closed the gap between them and kissed him again, not wanting to let him go. Wishing with all her heart this night could last longer. This time he pulled away and said “Okay, I better go before-“

“Yeah, me too.” she said

He gave her one last peck on the lips and walked away, his hand extending out to hers. She took his fingertips and squeezed them. He gave her a crooked grin and dropped her hand as he walked to the room next door. She fished her room key out of her purse and watched as he grabbed his out of his wallet. They slid their keys in at the same time and went into their rooms. Kat closed the door and locked it behind her, silently jumping up and down, not able to believe what just happened. She giggled like an idiot and took a flying leap on to her bed, landing in the plush bed and laughing.

“Oh my god,” she said to herself “that JUST happened, holy mother of Thor’s hammer!”

Her fists shot into the air and then she smoothed her hair out of her face.

  
  


 

“How was London?” Laila asked over Sunday brunch. This had been her, Kat and Eliza’s tradition after they’d finished school, to meet and catch up before the following work week.  

“I don’t wanna talk about London” Kat said, looking at her menu.

“Why? What happened?” Eliza asked, fiddling with her long, blonde braid. Kat blushed and bit her lip.

“Nothing.” Kat said and Eliza said

“You are fucking lying to me Katlynn Jane, you tell us right now!”

“Oh, this has to be good if she won’t talk about it” Laila said, taking a sip of her mimosa.

Kat set her menu down and fidgeted in her seat. “I just, like, I don’t know.” She stammered

“Tell us, now” Eliza said “spit it out.”

Kat slumped in her seat, groaned and said

“I may or may not have gotten drunk at the Van Halen concert and” she trailed off as the girl’s eyes widened “and made out with my boss. Spoiler alert; I did.”

The girls squealed and laughed

“NO YOU DID NOT!” Eliza yelled as several people turned around to see what the fuss was about.

“Would you stop? Every one is looking!” Kat hissed, her face going tomato red.

“Well, How was it?” Lalia asked

“The concert?” Kat asked “It was awesome, mind blowing, a religious experience.”

“No, you doofus, making out with him!” Eliza shouted

“Awesome, mind blowing, a religious experience.” Kat said.

Eliza and Lalia inched closer and said “Details. Now”

Kat leaned over the table. “Ya’ll, I swear I saw God, Jesus and all their disciples; they were all giving me the thumbs up.” Kat said.

“And?” Lalia asked, sipping her mimosa

“He has,” Kat bit her lip to keep from giggling “these amazing, full, sensual lips and kissing him was like the universe finally throwing me a bone.”

“Go on.” Eliza said

“What else do you want me to say?! He had his tongue in my mouth and I couldn’t get enough of it. I’m an addict and my drug of choice is HIM!” Kat said.

“Hot” Lalia said

“Did you sleep with him?” Eliza asked and Lalia elbowed her “What?! Someone had to ask!”

“No!” Kat exclaimed “well, not exactly anyway.”

“What do you mean not exactly?” Eliza asked

Kat shifted uncomfortably and then leaned forward again “Do you count me blowing him and him fingering me behind a partition as sleeping with him?” Kat asked.

Eliza nearly collapsed from laughter while Lalia’s brown eyes widened

“Get it girl!” Laila said and Kat laughed.

“But that’s where it stopped,” she said “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I wanted to fuck him until I was blue in the face but I can’t.”

“Why not?” Eliza asked.

“There’s a STRICT no dating policy, it says explicitly in the handbook, employees can not date or have relations with higher ups and he’s a higher up.” Kat said “He’s also my direct boss so I’ll have to see him Monday morning.”

“So nothing?” Lalia asked “that’s it? Boo hoo?”

“I mean, I guess” Kat said with a shrug “We can’t date or sleep together. So what? I made out slash went down on slash got finger banged by my hot boss in London during a Van Halen concert? I’ve done worse if we’re gonna be perfectly honest here.”

“But?” Eliza asked “I’m sensing a “but” somewhere in there.”

Kat caved

“I just uhhhgggggggggg” she groaned “I hate him, so much that I don’t hate him. He’s hot, I’ve established that, but it’s SO MUCH more than that.”

“Like?” Laila asked

“He’s so sweet,” she said “he always remembers how I like my coffee, which jelly I like and he never forgets blueberry cream cheese for my bagels. He’s so fucking smart, he knows like so much about everything he’s like this amazing human being and,” she sighed “this is gonna sound so cheesy and stupid.”

“What?” Laila asked.

“He makes me feel so comfortable without it being weird,” she said “I’m just so at ease with him that things just come out of me. Like when we were, ya knowing, at the concert right?”

“Yeah?” Eliza asked.

“I was talking dirty like I never have before,” Kat said “he just has this super comforting presence when I’m with him. He’s so perfectly imperfect that I want to punch him in his pretty face.”

Eliza’s big, blue eyes went even bigger

“You’re in love with him” she said.

“No, I am not,” Kat said, waving her off “it’s that thing where something is so cute it makes you aggressive. I read it in an article once.”

“He’s so cute you want to punch him?” Laila asked

“And then stick her tongue down his throat.” Eliza said with a laugh.

“Oh my god and the way he kissed me?” Kat asked, her hands flailing all over the place “fucking perfection. Words can’t describe it.”

“Nice.” Laila said

“So. now what?” Eliza asked

“I’m gonna do what I always do,” Kat said “bury my feelings in functioning alcoholism, self deprecating humor and lots of Rick and Morty.”

  
  


The following Monday, Kat had a lot of anxiety going into work, unsure of how things between her and Dean would be. They hadn’t really spoken on their flight back from London and he hadn’t contacted her over the weekend, not that he ever had before. She kept replaying that night in London over and over in her head; The memory of his mouth and hands all over her seemed to be seared into her brain. Not that is was a bad thing, she had reasoned, but she felt like an addict that needed another hit.

She took a deep breath and walked to her desk, surprised to see Dean’s door already open. She stuck her head in and found him sitting at his computer. He had the cap of a pen in his mouth while he turned the aforementioned pen over in his fingers. It was one of many personality quirks he had that she found so adorable.

“Morning.” she greeted him with a smile

He looked up and smiled at her

“Hey stranger.” he greeted her as he pulled the pen cap out of his mouth.

“You beat me here?” She asked as she walked into the office “I’m surprised.”

“Yeah, rough couple of nights,” he said “I didn’t sleep very well so I got up earlier than normal and came on in.”

“We need to find you a hobby or something.” she teased him.

“Yeah, probably.” he said with a shrug “What do we have going on this morning?” He asked.

“I’ll check my calendar, hold on.” she said and took out her phone as she heard him get up from his chair. She tapped on her work calendar as she heard him cross his office and she said “Looks like there’s a project manager’s meeting at ten,” she said and looked up, he was barely a foot from her “other than that, business as usual.”

“Good” he said and shut the door to his office. He immediately pounced on her, kissing her on the lips. She dropped her phone, purse and work bag in shock and pulled back from him.

“That’s why I couldn’t sleep,” he told her “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

She took a step toward him and kissed him, her hands on either side of his head.

“We shouldn’t do this,” she said between kisses “Not here.”

His tongue wound its way into her mouth as his finger tips dug into her hips.

“I need something to hold me over.” he said.

“Mh.” she moaned against his mouth. He was just as bad as she was, he passionately kissed her over and over, sending chills up her spine.

When they came up for air and she smiled and blushed as she started to collect her things.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you.” he said, picking up her purse and handing it to her “this is business related, there’s this charity function thing that Carver Edlund is partnering up to throw a benefit for the weekend after this.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard people talking about it but I didn’t know anything about it” she told him “thank you” she said, taking her purse from his hand.

“You’re welcome, it’s a big deal, it’s a fancy, monkey suit thing,” he said “and we’re all supposed to show up. Like everyone in the office, including Carver will be there.”

“Wow, that is fancy.” she said

“So, make sure you show up.” he said

“Great, now I have to find a date.” she said and rolled her eyes.

“I mean,” he said with a shrug “we could go. Together.”

“We’re not dating. Officially or otherwise.” she said.

“You’re right, we’re not, but we had fun in London together right?” He asked.

She smiled.

“I mean the concert was.” he said.

“Wow.” She said and he laughed.

“That’s one word for it,” he said with a smile “but I mean, in general, I had a good time. Did you?”

“Yeah, I would definitely say that.” she said.

“So, even though we’re not dating each other or anyone else,” he said “we could go together. Platonic of course” He said with a smile.

She laughed and lowered her voice

“I’d say we’re past the platonic phase, I mean your dick was in my mouth.” she said and he laughed.

“True, but no one here needs to know that.” he said, his expression was serious.

“Yeah, I know” she said “I mean, I guess. Unless you had another date and they bailed?”

He shook his head

“No, no other date.” he said

“Okay,” She said “Platonically speaking, yes. I’ll go to this fancy schmancy work function with you.”

“Great,” he said “Like I said, it’s a monkey suit deal so look for something nice to wear.”

“Great, because I have a monkey costume hanging in my closet.” she said and he rolled his eyes

“That was terrible” he said and opened he door

“Come on, that was a good terrible!” She exclaimed

“No, just terrible.” he said.


	3. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, drunken behavior, feels, fluff….literally everything.
> 
> A/N: Chapter 3 for Ours is finally here!!! Hope you guys enjoy!! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, pics are not!

_He’s so tall and handsome as hell,_

_He’s so bad but he does it so well._

_Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just pretend._

At lunch that day, Kat sat with Jody, Donna, Jo and Lisa. Jody, Donna and Jo had been really friendly to start with, as had Lisa, until she found out Kat was Dean’s assistant, then she had been somewhat icy toward Kat, though she’d never bothered to figure out why.

“How’s working for Dean?” Jody asked, she had pretty blue eyes, short dark hair and a slim figure.

“Fine, he’s a little rough around the edges but it’s not that big of a deal.” Kat said as she cut into her chicken.

“He put the moves on you yet?” Lisa asked, as if she were demanding an answer, rather than asking a genuine question.

Kat laughed and shook her head “God no,” she lied “it’s not like that with us.”

“Okay, sure.” Lisa said and rolled her eyes.

“Jesus, bitter much?” Jody asked, looking at Lisa

“I’m not bitter,” Lisa said “it’s just same old same old, which is why he can’t keep an assistant.”

“Wait, what?” Kat asked, this wasn’t news to her, but it being brought out of the blue by a woman that didn’t seem to like her at all, was a little offensive.

“Oh it’s not that bad.” Jody said.

“When was the last time he had an assistant that lasted more than six months?” Lisa asked

The whole group was silent and Donna said “Well, after you there was Charlie.”

“Well, you KNOW why it lasted so long with Charlie, so that doesn’t count. The defense rests.” Lisa said and got up. Kat looked at Jody, then Donna and Jo.

“What’s up with that?” Kat asked,

“She and Dean are the reason there’s a no dating policy.” Jo said; Jo had blonde hair and blue eyes and was stick thin. “They dated, it ended badly and the next thing you know, she’s screaming at him in his office. It was a mess.”

“Yeesh.” Kat said

“Look, it’s not a secret that Dean likes to sleep around,” Jody said “everyone knows he-“ she paused

“Gets around.” Donna filled in, fuller figured than Jody and with blonde hair, she had a cheerful, nearly Pollyanna friendliness about her.

“Thank you.” Jody said.

“Like a record.” Jo said and Kat laughed.

Inside her own head she was screaming at herself. Of course he liked to sleep around. Why wouldn’t he? But this made her wonder what had gone so wrong between Dean and Lisa.

“What happened between them?” Kat asked

“Depends on who you ask.” Jo said as she finished up her lunch.

“From what we’ve been able to piece together, she wanted to get married and she started putting the pressure on him. He wasn’t ready and told her to knock it off.” Jody said.

“She wouldn’t and thought he was cheating on her, that’s when the screaming match happened.” Donna said “I mean, sure he’s a tramp, but a cheater?”

“He isn’t,” Jo said “I’ve known Dean literally my entire life, he isn’t the cheating type.”

“But a man whore nonetheless.” Jody said.

“Well yeah, no one’s saying he isn’t” Jo said.

  
  


That conversation had given Kat a lot the chew on, but it wasn’t like she could ask Dean about it. One, she wasn’t sure they’d be anything more than a fling anyway, and two, they hadn’t shared much about their lives to start with. She had tried not to let Lisa’s words bother her, if anything it sounded like she was more a jilted lover than anything. Kat scrolled through a few websites to find something to wear to this shindig, Dean had said it was a “monkey suit” thing so she tried to think along those lines.

“Kat, here’s those files you wanted.” Charlie’s voice brought her back to Earth.

“Hey Charlie, for this benefit thing, what do people wear?” Kat asked.

“It’s really fancy,” Charlie said “Like prom.”

“Ah, Okay.” Kat said

“Who are you going with?” Charlie asked, looking excited.

Kat looked around and motioned for Charlie to come closer and she said in a low tone “Dean, as friends.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet. He and I went as friends last year because I didn’t have anyone to go with. I have a date this year.” Charlie said.

“Oh? Who?” Kat asked

“Jo.” Charlie said with a smile.

“Oh, are you two going as friends too?” Kat asked.

Charlie shook her head

“No, Jo is my girlfriend.” she said

“OH!” Kat said, surprised. Now she knew what Lisa meant about why she had been Dean’s assistant for so long, they batted for the same team. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” and Charlie laughed

“No big, most people don’t,” Charlie said “we’ve been together for almost a year.”

“Aw, that’s nice. Congrats.” Kat said

“Dean’s a great date,” Charlie said “He’s very sweet, don’t let the rumors about him fool you. He’s a real sweet heart.”

Kat smiled, she knew he was a sweetheart.

“Thanks Charlie, for that and the files.” Kat said and extended her hand

“No problem, if you need anything else just shout.” Charlie said and put the files in Kat’s hands.

 

  
  


The night of the charity function had finally arrived; Kat had preemptively gotten a room at the hotel it was being held at so she could drink and not have to worry about driving and to get out of her condo for a little bit. She was finishing curling her hair when she got a text from Dean.

  
  


Here; where are you?

  
  


She quickly replied

  
  


Hotel, room 608

  
  


Coming up he replied

  
  


She cut off the light in the bathroom and went into the room where she took off the robe she’d been wearing to get ready and admired her dress. It was an emerald green, floor length dress with cap sleeves and a lace covered back. She took it down from the hanger and unzipped it. It had enough room where she could step into it and not worry about messing up her hair or makeup, she’d made sure of that when she’d bought it. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up over her body. She’d secured it behind her neck and reached in the back to get the zipper. That was the one thing she’d forgotten to make sure she could do on her own. It was at an awkward angle and she couldn’t quite reach it, no matter how much she tried.

She heard a knock at the door.

“Crap!” She said and went over to the door. She looked out of the peep hole and her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw Dean. She opened the door and he was wearing a sharp black suit and tie. His eyes met hers and he grinned at her.

“Hey, wow,” she said “you clean up nice.”

“So do you.” he said as he admired her.

She let him into the room, the door automatically shutting behind him and asked “Can you zip me up? I’m on the struggle bus over here.”

He laughed “Sure.” he said and she turned around. “Nice tattoo” he said as he zipped the dress up, his finger tips brushing her back, a shutter running down her spine.

“Thanks,” She said “it’s a phoenix.”

She turned around and he said

“You look really, really pretty.”

“Thank you,” She said “I need lipstick and my shoes and I’ll be ready to go.” and walked into the bathroom.

“Okay.” he said, and walked into the doorway of the bathroom “I’ll have to keep my eye on you and make sure no one steals my date.”

“I’m not your date remember?” She asked, reaching for her lipstick.

“No, you are my date, just my platonic date.” he said and leaned against the door jamb. Kat quickly applied her lipstick, a fierce crimson shade and smiled at herself in the mirror. “You look like someone out of Mad Men.” he told her

“That’s style goals.” she said and he laughed. She left the bathroom, put her sky high heels on and asked “Okay, close enough for government work?”

“Nah,” he said “way better than that.”

Her face broke into a grin as she grabbed her purse and they walked out of the hotel room together. They went toward the elevator and waited behind a group of people that were going down as well. They stood toward the back and Kat felt a hand grab her behind. She looked and realized it was Dean, and he was grinning like crazy.

“Hand. Off. Ass.” She said in a quiet but playful tone “off ass.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly “my hands have a mind of their own.”

“Tell your hands to keep away from my ass.” she said with a grin.

He leaned into her ear and said “That’s really hard, your ass looks good in that dress.”

She pulled back from him, her cheeks flushing. “You just-“ she stopped short as he laughed “shut it. Okay? Shut it right now.”

“I have to cop a feel while I can,” he said in a grouchy tone “I can’t touch you once we get to this fucking event, and I haven’t touched you in days. This sucks!”

She leaned into his ear and said “If you play your cards right maybe you will after word.”

He pulled back from her, his eyebrows shooting up and down.

“Okay, let’s hurry and get there so we can leave.” he said and she laughed.

  
  


When they arrived at the ballroom, they saw everyone from work was there, all gussied up. Donna and Jody signaled Kat and she squeezed Dean’s arm, nodding to them. He smiled and they walked over.

“Ladies.” Dean greeted them

“Kat you look amazing!” Jody gushed and introduced her date, Troy. He was a tall lanky man with chestnut brown hair and a strong jaw line. He shook hands with Kat and Dean and then Jody and Donna gushed over Kat.

“I’m headed to the bar,” Dean said and looked at Kat “want anything?”

“Sure, just get me something sweet.” she said and he nodded. When he was out of ear shot Jody looked like she was going to explode with happiness.

“You two make a really, REALLY attractive couple.” she said and Kat laughed

“Jody!” Donna said “you leave that girl alone.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kat said “neither of us had anyone to go with so we said we’d go together as friends.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Donna said

“How’d you get here?” Jody asked

“I’m staying in the hotel,” Kat said “get out of my condo for a night.”

“So, he didn’t come pick you up?” Donna asked

“No,” Kat said “I’m not even sure how he got here.”

“Uber,” Dean said interrupting them and hanging Kat a glass “champagne, the bar tender said it was sweet.”

“Thank you.” she said, taking it from him

“Yeah, I got an Uber in and I’ll get one out so I don’t have to worry about driving.” Dean said

“Well, you’re so sweet to bring Kat as your date.” Donna said

Dean shrugged and sipped his beer. They chatted a while longer and then Kat and Dean made a walk around the ballroom. He introduced her to some of the higher ups she hadn’t met, like Zachariah (head of finance), Naomi (the CEO) and finally Carver, the head honcho. He was a short guy with messy brown hair, hazel eyes and a nicely trimmed beard. When Dean introduced Kat to him, her greeted her with a warm smile and hand shake.

“Nice to meet you Katlynn, welcome aboard.” Carver said.

“Nice to meet you as well, I’ve heard so much about you so it’s nice to put a face with a name.” she said.

“Ah, good things I hope.” Carver said with a wink.

“Only good things, yes sir.” Kat said with a smile.

“Sir isn’t necessary, Carver is fine.” he said.

“Oh okay, sure.” Kat said and looked at both of them “If ya’ll will excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Kat said and trotted off. Carver and Dean watched her go and Carver asked

“She’s always that sweet?”

Dean nodded

“I think it’s from all the sugar she drinks.” he said with a fond chuckle and took a sip of his beer

“Don’t mess it up with this one Dean,” Carver said “I see a lot of potential in this one.”

“Roger that.” Dean said.

  
  


Kat went to the bathroom and hitched up her dress to do her business. She heard women chattering and then it quit as the ladies left the bathroom. She heard the door open again and then Lisa’s voice say

“I’m just saying, she’s NOT even that pretty if you really look at her.”

“Lisa, you need to bring it down a notch” she heard Jo’s voice say “You and Dean broke up a million years ago and you’ve moved on.”

“I’m just saying,” Lisa said, she sounded drunk “Why does he always have to parade his tramps in front of me? Do you think he gets off on that or something?”

“LISA!” Jo yelled “Kat isn’t a tramp!”

Irritation hit Kat at her core. She finished up her business and let the hem of her dress hit the ground. She flushed and left the stall, seeing Lisa and Jo standing by the sinks. Jo’s eyes widened with fear as Lisa stared down Kat. Kat washed her hands and didn’t say a word to either of them. She turned her back to dry her hands and Lisa said

“He’s just gonna break your heart you know.”

Kat turned around and said “We’re not together Lisa so I don’t know where this is coming from.”

“But you’re fucking him right?” Lisa asked with a laugh.

“No, I’m not fucking him.” Kat said, her anger rising.

“You sure about that?” She asked “Because he looks at you the same way he used to look at me.”

Kat left the bathroom after that, fuming. She went back into the ballroom and looked for Dean, suddenly feeling eyes on her. She looked for him and eventually found him with Sam. She lightly touched his arm and he turned to see her with a smile on his face. His expression quickly changed when he saw the look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked

She gave her head a little shake and plastered a fake smile on her face.

“Nothing,” She said “I’m fine.”

Dean knew she was lying but didn’t push her any further.

They found their seats next to each other for the sit down dinner. Kat kept looking up and saw Lisa staring her down and whispering to a couple of girls she didn’t recognize. All three glared and sniggered at Kat as she tried to keep a lid on her temper.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, seeing how tense her shoulders were.

“I’m fine,” she told him “don’t worry about me.”

“I am worried,” Dean said “you’ve been tense since you got back from the bathroom, everything okay?”

“Just office bitches.” Kat said and took a sip of her wine.

“Office bitches?” he asked and looked up, catching Lisa’s eye. She and the two girls she was gossiping to quickly turned like they hadn’t done anything. It clicked for Dean right then and there and he grew angry. “Ah, I see the trouble.” he said “What’d she say?”

“Nothing important,” Kat said and dabbed the corners of her mouth “your gonna be needed on stage in a few minutes and I’m not in the mood for a bar brawl.”

Dean firmly nodded and then leaned over to her

“I’ll take care of this, I promise.” he said lowly

Kat snorted at this

“Okay, she’s just gonna stop being a bitch to me because you asked nicely?” she asked

“No,” he said “but HR is gonna want to know if someone’s harassing my assistant at a work function.”

“Please Dean,” she pleaded “let me handle it. You can’t fight all my battles for me.”

Dean stared her down, he knew she could handle herself, but it wasn’t fair that she was being dragged through the mud in the first place.

“Okay,” he said “but if it gets out of hand, let me know.”

“You know I will.” she said as he got up and joined Sam on stage with the board of directors. Carver gave a speech about how proud he was of the charitable work they were doing and how this evening alone had raised more than twenty one thousand dollars toward the charity they were sponsoring, which showed kids how to navigate the business world. Kat listened as Carver talked and then he added

“None of this would be possible if it weren’t for the Winchesters; John, Sam and Dean, so let me bring them up here.”

Kat was a little taken aback, Dean hadn’t mentioned that his Dad would be at this function, but she could see good looks ran in the family. John was a little taller than Dean, with salt and pepper hair and a matching, closely shaved beard.

“Thank you Carver,” John said into the microphone “this is actually a pet project my sons started and got their old man, who at the time was just starting a business, to back them up on. Now, we’ve given out nearly five hundred business and law scholarships and helped give some kids and young adults a leg up in the business world. I can’t begin to tell you how proud I am of these two.”

He gestured fondly to Sam and Dean who both nodded in appreciation. Once the speeches were over, everyone resumed walking around the ballroom and hanging out. Dean caught up with Kat and intorduced her to his Dad.

“Dad,” Dean told him “This is my assistant, Katlynn. Kat, this is my Dad, John Winchester.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” John said as he shook her hand “Dean’s told me so much about you, about he failed to mention just how pretty you are.”

Kat laughed as she shook John’s hand

“He exaggerates, but thank you. Nice to finally meet you Mr. Winchester.”

“Please,” John insisted “John is fine.”

“Kat’s the one that keeps things on the straight and narrow,” Dean told him dad “she’s been a huge assest ever since she got hired on.”

“How long you been working for my son?” John asked as he sipped his beer

“We’re coming up on six months right?” Kat asked Dean, who nodded “six really good months.”

“Well, keep up the good work.” John said with a nod.

Blushing, she turned to Dean and she asked “How about that drink?”    

“Sure, thanks” Dean said, giving her a small smile.

“Sam, anything for you?” Kat asked, turning to Dean’s brother.

“No, I’m good. Thank you though.” Sam said

Kat walked over to the bar and saw Lisa start toward her with the other girls she’d been leering at Kat with all night. They stood in line behind Kat and she pretended not to notice them. Lisa seemed to be swaying, like she was having trouble standing up.

“Don’t you think it’s funny that Dean shows up at every event with a different girl?” Lisa asked, loud enough for Kat to hear her but not loud enough to cause a fuss. “I mean this is, what? The third event this year and the third girl he’s brought?” Lisa asked. Kat tried to block her out as she approached the bar. She felt Lisa get close behind her and whisper in her ear “If you think you can tame him, you’re an idiot.”

“I’m gonna need you to take a step back.” Kat said, anger flaring in her chest.

“Or what?” Lisa asked “you gonna make me?”

“No, just get out of my personal space.” Kat said, her temper flaring.

“Come on Red, I know you want to swing on me, so do it.” Lisa said and pushed Kat forward. Caught off guard, Kat tumbled into the bar, she stuck her hands out and missed hitting her head by inches, but she did send glasses and alcohol flying as her side hit the bar. She righted herself as she saw Sam and Dean rush over.

“What the hell?!” Dean asked

“She started it!” Lisa slurred as Sam helped Kat to her feet. Dean looked from Kat to Lisa and back again.

“Lisa, stop.” Dean said

“YOU STOP DEAN!” Lisa screamed and by that time, the whole ballroom was looking at them.

Intense anxiety came crashing over Kat, literally everyone that held her future in their hands was looking at her, wondering what had cause such a disturbance.  

“It’s fine, I’m just gonna go get some air.” She said and pushed Sam away.

“You okay?” Sam asked

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Kat said, fighting back tears. Sam let her go as Dean followed behind her.

“Hey, Kat, wait up” Dean said

Kat stopped outside of the ballroom and turned around. “Dean, just. Don’t.” Kat said

“Look, I’ll talk to Lisa but not here.” Dean said

“Don’t worry about it okay? I’m fine.” She said in a clipped tone. This non-relationship, whatever thing they had going on was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth. She turned to leave and Dean grabbed her elbow

“Come on Kat, don’t leave.” he said.

“Dean, stop okay?” She asked “I don’t need drama in my life.”

“What drama? She’s drunk!” He asked.

“Oh, come on Dean, I’m probably not the first girl she’s gone after and I probably won’t be the last.” Kat said, she was hurt and angered by what Lisa had said but she also wondered, could ANY woman tame him?

“Kat, come on will you just listen to me?” He asked.

“Dean, just let me go.” she begged and wrenched her arm away from his grasp.

“Katlynn, please. I just want you to listen” he said.

“No, I want to be left alone.” she said and made her way to the elevator. He was hot on her heels as she smashed the up button.

“Kat, let me explain, please.” Dean begged, his green eyes wide. Kat refused to look at him, she crossed her arms over her chest as the elevator announced its arrival with a ping. The doors slid open and people walked out. Once they were clear, Kat went inside and Dean followed her as she punched the button to her floor.

“No, Dean, go away.” she said and he closed the elevator door.

“Not until you listen.” he snapped as the doors slid shut and he turned around to face her “You’re so fucking stubborn you can’t see when someone’s trying to apologize to you!”

She had her back up against the wall of the elevator and she finally lost it on him.

“And you’re so caught up in finding your next conquest that you can’t see when someone actually cares about YOU and not what’s between your fucking legs!” She shouted at him.

They stared at each other for a few long seconds and in a step and a half, Dean crossed the elevator and crashed his lips into hers. Every nerve in Kat’s body hummed as they furiously kissed, he pressed her up against the back of the elevator, his hands on either side of her head; his perfect full lips closing over hers. Part of her was furious, she screamed every swear word she could think of at him in her head while her body had different ideas. She wrapped her arms around him as their tongues met, hers massaged over his and he gripped her hair tightly. They parted, catching their breath as the elevator stopped. The doors slid open and stayed there. She wanted him, badly. The ache that had been in her body since London re-emerged with a vengeance.

She took his hand and pulled him out of the elevator as people walked in. They walked down the hallway and she silently cursed and kicked herself. This was going to go down in flames, she was going to end up broken hearted while Dean fucking Winchester added another notch to his belt. With her hand in his, the memories of London came crashing back over her, that hand running all over her body, touching every bit of her felt more like a want than a memory.

“ _God damn it._ ” she thought as she arrived at her hotel room door. She used the key card to quickly unlock the door and they went inside. The door shut behind them and she turned to face him.

“I’m going to say this loud and clear, you listening?” She asked and he nodded. “I’ll listen to what you have to say, if I don’t like what I hear or if I figure out you’re lying to me; you’re gonna leave this room. I’m gonna ask for a transfer and I’ll never see you again unless it’s absolutely fucking necessary. That clear?”

“What if you like what you hear and I’m not lying?” He asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge IF we get to it.” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She turned the chair at the desk around and motioned to it. “Sit and start talking before I change my mind”

He obeyed her command and she sat on the edge of the bed. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and then said “What you said about by reputation, it isn’t a lie, but it isn’t the whole truth either.”

“Go on.” she said.

“I’ve had one night stands, A LOT of one night stands but I’ve had relationships too. For one reason or another, they didn’t work. I’ve always been up front on why they didn’t work with the girl, I can get that much credit right?” She nodded and he went on “Lisa and I didn’t work because she wanted more than what I could give her. I told her I wasn’t ready to settle down, she kept pressuring me and I couldn’t take it so I broke it off with her. Needless to say, she didn’t take it well.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Kat said

He dragged his bottom lip between his teeth and then continued “It’s different with you,” he said “the truth is, you’re good for me in a way no one else has been. My life has been different in the best way possible since we met and I don’t want to let that go.” Her heart pounded “I never said anything because I didn’t want to ruin the good thing we have going. Then London happened and,” he trailed off with a smile on his face “and I realized I felt differently about you.”

“ _Oh shit._ ” she thought as she looked at him. She didn’t have a witty retort or a sarcastic comment ready for this. This was a mistake and it was going to ruin everything, she felt it in her bones. She stood up, placed her purse on the desk and went over to him. If this was the atomic bomb that would ruin her life and career, at least she’d enjoy it before the impact.

She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. He responded, kissing her back as she placed a hand on the back of his head. She pulled back from him and said

“Dean, I want this, but.”

“But what?” He asked

She had to know, she moved her hand and placed it on his cheek.

“You’re not lying to my face just to get some are you?” She asked

He shook his head, his hand covering hers.

“No; I’ve lied about things to get with a girl, but everything I just said? Probably the most honest thing I’ve said in months.” he told her.

She studied his face; his eyes always gave him away if he was lying. The impact hit as she realized he was, indeed, telling the truth. Her mouth went slack as he stood up, his fingers running over the back of her hand. He leaned his head down and kissed her. Her heart beat thundered in her ears as she kissed him back, their lip lock becoming more intense. His hand slid down her arm and rested on her shoulder, he tentatively put his other hand on her waist as she opened her mouth for another kiss. She laced her fingers together behind his neck and they parted.

“Dean,” She said quietly, her breath sending little puffs of air on to his lips.

“Mhh?” He asked, gripping her shoulder and hip tightly.

She bit her lip and said “I want you.”

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Kat?!” They heard Jody’s voice call “it’s Jody, you okay?”

“Fuck!” Kat swore and looked at Dean “You aren’t supposed to be here, hide!”

“I’ll say I’m comforting you.” he said

“Yeah, with red lipstick all over your mouth?” Kat asked “Like she’s gonna buy that!”

“Damn, you’re right” Dean said and went into the bathroom as Kat worked up a few tears and took her shoes off. “Too bad you’re taking those off, I kind of wanted those around my ears tonight.” he said with a wink.

“You’re a pervert and I love I.t” she said and he closed the door to the bathroom. Kat opened the door to the outside and Jody stood there.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked tenderly

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kat said “she’s just a bitch that’s all. Brought back some not so fond memories of high school.”

“Do you want to come back down? I think they made her leave.” Jody said and Kat shook her head.

“No, I’m fine. I’ve got room service and HBO.” Kat said with a laugh.

“Is Dean here? I saw him leave with you.” Jody said, looking into the room.

“He was, but not any more,” Kat lied “he made sure I was okay and he left.”

“Okay,” Jody said, buying it “you sure you don’t want me to hang out for a bit?”

“Nah, go have fun, I’m fine Jody. Really” Kat said Jody hugged her and asked

“See you Monday?”

“Yep, see you Monday.” Kat said and Jody left. Kat closed the door and Dean came out of the bathroom.

“Aw, that was sweet.” Dean said, his tone genuine.

“Look at me, making friends.” Kat said

“I’ll be your friend” he said with a devilish smirk and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and guided her back to the bed.

“Friends don’t do what we did in London,” Kat said, her hands around his waist “or what we’re about to do.”

“And what’re we about to do?” He asked

“Use your imagination Winchester.” she said

His lips crashed into hers, their tongues mingling together. When he pulled back he said “Say it again”

She gently kissed his lips and said “Dean, I want you.”

His mouth over took hers, his tongue winding its way into her mouth. He slid his hand around to her back and to the zipper on the back of her dress. She reached to the hook and eye clasp on the back of her neck and unhooked it, the front of the dress falling down and she shimmied out of it. The top of the dress hit the floor, leaving her in a strapless bra and panties. Dean pulled back and looked at her.

“Wow.” he said

“Wait,” Kat said “good Wow or bad Wow?”

“Good,” he said “better than good. Excellent.”

She smiled and he took his jacket off, casting it aside. He sat on the edge of the bed and she straddled his lap, kissing his lips. His hands slid up her back and back down again as she gripped the hair on the back of his head. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. He then unbuttoned his shirt. She slid it off of his shoulders and it fell away. He laid back on the bed and she lay on top of him while still kissing him. He rolled her so that she was on her back. She reached down and pulled off his under shirt, seeing his bare chest for the first time. She knew he was fit but even her imagination couldn’t guess how fit he was. She grinned as he looked up at her.

“I’ve seen what you can do with your mouth,” he said “now you get see what I can do with mine.”

“ _Oh dear god_ ” she thought as he began his kissing adventure down her body. He got to her waistband of her panties and helped her shimmy out of them. He settled between her legs and kissed from her inner knee up to the apex of her thighs. He licked the length of her, making her moan and her back arch. His mouth closed over her and then his tongue set to work. He licked and flicked his tongue all over her, making her whimper.

He wasn’t lying, he was GOOD at this.

He sucked on her clit, a near pornographic moan coming out of her mouth.

“Dean, Dean!” She cried gripping the sheets by her head. This didn’t stop him, he flicked his tongue in and out of her and she cried out again.

“Fuck,” she sighed “oh fuck!”

He expertly slid his tongue in and out of her, his fingertips teasing her clit.

“Dean,” she moaned “oh fuck, that feels so good!”

He kissed back up her body and she could hear him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Their mouths connected and she gripped his shoulders hard.

“I️ want you, now.” she told him fiercely

“Okay.” he said and slipped out of his pants, underwear, socks and shoes rather quickly.

“Condom in my purse.” she told him

He raised an eyebrow and asked

“You PLANNED this, didn’t you?”

“Well, not the getting pushed into a bar part,” She said “or the following argument, but yes, the sex was premeditated.”

“I️ like the way you think” he said and opened up her purse and found a bunch of condoms in it. “How much sex were you planning on having?” He asked

“Never can be to careful.” she said with a grin. He shrugged as he ripped one open and rolled it on.

“Good point.” he said and made his way back over to her. He crawled on top of her and kissed her before pushing inside of her. Having him inside her was better than she’d imagined, she sighed as he pushed in deeper and kissed her. He finally filled her, and got his hips into a rhythm.

“Mmmhhhh,” she moaned against his mouth. She hooked her leg over his hips and rolled so that she was on top of him. She braced herself, placing her hands on his chest and syncing her hips to the rhythm he had started. His hands ran over her butt and rested on her hips, his finger tips digging into her flesh. This position also pushed her breasts together, making them look bigger.

He breathed out a mix of a sigh and her name as his head lolled back. She bit her lip, wanting to hear that again. Without warning, he sat up, his arms wrapping around her and their mouths crashing together. She pulled back from him and kissed his neck.

“Dean?” She asked in his ear.

His hand gripped her hair

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Say my name again.” she said and playfully bit his ear.

“Mh, Katlynn” he sighed and she smiled.

“ _All mine._ ” she thought her hand running through his hair. She locked her mouth over his and picked up the pace with her hips. He held her tighter against him as he kissed her slowly and passionately. He rolled her on to her back, positioning himself over her, he took both of her hands off of his shoulders and placed them by her head. He slid his hands up her arms and then laced his fingers through hers as he slowly and deliberately kissed her lips. It was then, she realized, that this wasn’t a quick fuck for him. He was making love to her. Deciding to go along with it, she let him have control.

“Dean, mhhhh, Dean!” she sighed as he started kissing her neck and shoulders.

“That’s right sweetheart.” he murmured as he thrust into her. She whimpered as she climbed higher and higher. She squirmed under him, wanting him to go harder and faster. She told him as much and he gave her a smirk

“I’m taking my time with you, I️ want both of us to enjoy this.”

His tongue slipped in and out of her mouth, he released one of her hands and smoothed her hair with his free hand. She squeezed his other hand in hers and hooked her legs around his hips. He thrust a little harder into her as he kissed all over her neck and throat. She moaned and cried out, as he scooped an arm under her and picked her up so that she was straddling his lap again. He placed his hands on her hips, moving her in the rhythm. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, whimpering against his mouth as he hit her sweet spot. She ran her hands through his hair and said

“Oh God, Dean I’m gonna come!” her body couldn’t hold on any longer.

“Come for me sweetheart.” he said in her ear as he drove into her harder.

She finished with such intensity, it felt like she went blind for a few seconds. She cried out as he groaned in her ear as he finished, gripping her hair tightly as he did. They sat there for a few seconds and then he finally pulled out and they laid down on the bed. He disposed of the condom and she crawled under the sheets while he was gone. When he came back, he joined her, wrapping her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and said

“I’m sure you hear this a lot but, holy shit. That was awesome.”

He laughed, stroking her hair.

“Not as often as you’d think, but I️ have heard it.” he said

She picked her head up and kissed him. When the kiss was over, she asked

“I’m curious, about something you said earlier.”

“Shoot,” he said

“You dumped Lisa because you weren’t ready for marriage correct?” she asked

“Correct.” he said

“Is that something you’re even remotely interested in?” She asked

He shrugged

“Truth be told, I️ haven’t given it a lot of thought before her” he said “don’t get me wrong, it had been brought up before then but it was more in casual conversation rather than a “ _Hey would you want to?_ ” kind of thing.”

“Fair enough.” Kat said

“After her and now, I️ can’t give a definite yes or no.” he said “Would it be nice? Sure, I️ guess. I’m just focused on my career right now.”

Kat nodded

“What about you?” He asked

She shrugged

“I️ haven’t met someone I️ can honestly say I’d want to spend the rest of my life with this human.” she said

“Smart thinking.” he said

“Kids?” She asked

“Again, can’t give an honest yes or no,” he said “I️ have friends that have kids and they’re fun, but one of my own? I’m not totally sure about that.”

“Again, fair enough.” she said with a smile

“You?” He asked

She sighed

“It’d be nice,” she said “but” she paused.

“But what?” He asked.

“This is a safe zone right?” She asked.

He looked around

“Um, we’re laying naked in a five star hotel room, I’d say this is pretty safe.” he said and she laughed, shaking her head “What? That was funny!” He said

“It was stupid!” She exclaimed.

“So stupid that it was funny.” he corrected her.

“No, just stupid” she said and he kissed her “Come on, but what?” He asked

She chewed on her bottom lip and said

“The last guy I️ was serious with dumped me because it’s difficult for me to get pregnant.”

“What? Seriously?” He asked and she nodded

“We decided we wanted kids right?” She asked “and we weren’t having any luck, so we both went to the doctor and he checked out fine. Me, on the other hand, my body produces sperm antibodies. My body literally hates sperm.”

This made him laugh and he said

“I’m not laughing at you, that phrasing was funny.”

“Nah, you’re good” she said “it isn’t impossible for me to have kids, it’s just very difficult.” she told him “he decided it wasn’t worth it to him and he dropped me like a hot potato.”

Dean rolled his eyes

“I’ve met some douche bags in my time but he’s toward the top of the list right now.” he said and she shrugged

“I️ didn’t lose sleep over it.” she said and he gave her a look “What?” She asked

“I️ find that hard to believe.” he said

“Okay, so I️ moped around. Like a lot.” She said

He kissed her forehead and said

“I️ better get going.”

“Nah, you don’t have to.” she said

“Oh is this a slumber party now?” He asked

“I’m not exactly kicking you out so yeah, if you want to stay, you can.” she said

“Ah, what the hell? We already broke every rule in the handbook.” He said and she laughed

“Yeah, we sure did” she said.

  
  


  
  


The next morning, Kat felt her shoulder being lightly shaken.

“Sweetheart,” Dean said “I’m gonna go ahead and go home okay?”

“Hm?” She asked sleepily and he repeated his statement “Text me later?” she asked with a yawn.

“Yeah, I will.” he said, his knuckles brushing over her skin “Promise.”

He gently pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, tiredly and said

“Miss you all ready.”

“Trust me, if I don’t leave now, someone’s gonna see me and we’re gonna get busted.” he said and she nodded before going back to sleep.

  
  


When she woke up and checked out later that day, she was driving home when she got a text from Dean.

  
  


_Hope you had a good morning, mind if I come by you place later and see you so we can talk?_

  
  


When she arrived home, she answered with

  
  


**I did, thanks for checking on me! Sure, come on by!**  And included her address

  
  


Twenty minutes later, Dean arrived, wearing a backwards baseball hat and aviator sunglasses.

“You didn’t have to come in disguise.” she said as she let him into her condo.

“Disguise?” he asked “This is how I dress outside work.” he said as he took his sunglasses off and walked in.

“Oh, well then.” she said and closed the door behind him. He looked around the condo, which was sparsely decorated, but there were boxes in a few places.

“Moving out or still moving in?” he asked

“Still moving in,” she told him “my boss is a slave driver.”

“Mh, I’ll talk to him about that.” Dean said and tilted her face up to his and kissing her. “Missed that this morning.” he said quietly.

“Yeah, me too.” she told him, her hands on his hips “Gotta admit, I feel bad that you had to do the walk of shame.”

“Shame?” he asked “We called it the stride of pride when I was in college.” she laughed and he said “Seriously, I got laid, what’s there to be ashamed of?”

“All right, point taken.” she said. She stretched to her tip toes and kissed him again. He smiled against her mouth and the returned the kiss, her hands tightening their grip on his jeans.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he had one hand between her shoulders and the other gripping her ample backside. His lips worked down her neck as he tasted her skin.

“Is this what you meant by talk or did you ACTUALLY want to talk?” she asked breathlessly “Because I’m good with this.”

“No,” he said “I actually meant talking.” his lips skimming over her skin.

“Okay, well then you better quit,” she told him “or the only talking we’ll be doing is the dirty kind.”

He laughed and released her, she in turn let him go before striding to the kitchen.

“It’s nice outside, do you want to sit on the back porch? Beer maybe?” she asked him.

“God, you’re good.” he said “I’ll take both of those.”

She nodded and grabbed two beers out of the fridge as he opened them and handed her one.

“Such a gentleman.” she said and led him by the hand to the back porch that over looked the walkway to the next condo buildings. They got comfortable in the chairs she had set outside, the crisp autumn air around them. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” she asked

“I’ve been giving it a lot of thought,” he said “you and I.”

“And?” she asked, not sure she was ready to hear what he had to say.

He took a long pull of his beer before answering

“I want to be with you,” he said “I mean for real. You and me, together.”

“Really?” she asked

“Really.” he answered, making her smile. “But at work, we’re not. Strictly professional.”

“So, we’re not together?” Kat asked

“As far as anyone at work knows, we are not,” Dean said “Outside work? On like Donkey Kong.”

She laughed “That’s the best description ever.” she said

“You can use that as long as I get credit.” he said

“You will” she assured him, she bit her lip, apprehensive “Can we make this work?” She asked.

He took a drink from his beer and said “We have so far, I don’t see it being a problem now.”

“But,” She said, unsure of how to word her next sentence.

“Just say whatever it is you’re thinking,” he said “you make a face when you’re over thinking. It’s cute.”

“It’s gonna be hard for me NOT to talk about my boyfriend” she blurted out “but I can’t say YOU’RE the guy I’m gushing about. I’ll have to make up a code name for you.”

“Let’s see how creative you get, I’m interested.” he said “I’ll have to come up with one for you too because the thing about my girlfriend? She’s awesome.”

“Shut your face.” she said and picked at the label on her beer bottle

“What? I call it like it see it” he said and she smirked, her cheeks turning pink.

“I’m glad we’re doing this,” she said “for real.”

“Me too.” he said and offered up his hand to her. She took it, lacing her fingers through his. She looked at him with a smile.

“You realize we’re risking everything right?” She asked him “both of us could lose our jobs if anyone finds out. Though they’ll probably get rid of me before they get rid of you.”

He nodded.  “Yeah, I know” he said, taking a sip of his beer. They were silent for a few seconds and he finally said “But it’s worth it to me.”

“What makes it worth it to you?” She asked him.

He sighed and said “How I feel about you is different than I’ve ever felt before,” his eyes connecting with hers “I can’t deny it, and I don’t want to let you go, if this is what you really want. But, what about you?”

She looked down at their hands; his, big rough hand in her small one and she slowly smiled. Everything in that moment felt right.

“I don’t want to let you go either, so if we’re both in this one hundred percent, then it’s worth it to me too.” she said and looked up. He was grinning back at her. He picked their hands up and kissed the back of her hand.

“My lady.” he said and she laughed

“My lord.” she answered and he grinned wider.

“C’mere, you’re too far away.” he complained and she rolled her eyes, getting up.

“I was comfortable you know.” she told him as she made her way over to him.

“I’ll make you comfortable.” he told her as he pulled her into his lap. She sat sideways, her forehead resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Her wrapped an arm around her shoulders while his other arm draped across her hips. She wrapped both arms around his neck, closed her eyes and absorbed the moment; the feeling of his warmth around her, the way his soap smelled, how his chest gently rose and fell with each breath, the way the breeze danced over her exposed knees.

  
  


Dean, meanwhile, was in heaven. Here she was with the beautiful girl he’d had his eye on for months. The one that always made him laugh, the one who brought in an outsider’s prospective, who was always two steps ahead of him and that always had a smile as warm as sunshine for him, was in his lap, wrapped up in his arms right after agreeing to be his girlfriend. A smile played over his lips as he laid a hand over her knee and the other stroked her shoulder. He gently kissed the top of her head and looked up at him.

“What’s that look for?” She asked him

“Just happy, that’s all.” he said

She leaned in and kissed his lips. His mouth enveloped hers in a sweet, sensual way. His kisses weren’t rushed, as they had previously been. This go around, he took his time, letting her know she had his full attention. He traced over her knee with his thumb as they kissed over and over. His free hand ran up and down her spine, his feather light touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. She sighed and pulled herself closer to him, then she slide her hands up his shoulders and held his face in her hands and he opened his mouth and kissed her again. They pulled apart, her thumb running over the apples of his cheeks while his hands linked together on her hip. She gave him two short and sweet kisses before asking

“Want to go in? I’m getting cold.”

“Sure.” He said and they got up, walking inside.

  
  


They settled in to watch a movie, which mostly meant that the movie was on the the background while they drank and made out on the couch, high school style.

“ _At least we don’t have to worry about any parents walking in._ ” Kat thought. She was laying on her side with her back to the TV, her legs tangled up with Dean’s. Her hands were tangled in the hair in the back of his head while he had one hand on the back of her head and the other on her hip. They came up for air and a sip of their drinks when Dean looked at the screen.

“What the hell are we watching?” He asked as they sat up and he took a sip of his beer.

“That’s using the term loosely,” Kat said and watched the screen “It’s called “ _Just Friends_ ” Ryan Reynolds and Amy Smart are in it.”

He shrugged as she finished off her glass of wine. During the “movie” she had switched from beer to wine.

“Want another?” She asked him as she got up

“No, I’m good.” he said.

“Okay, just checking.” she said as she walked to the kitchen. She poured herself another glass of wine a joined him back on the couch. He lifted her legs into his lap as she laid back against the sofa, setting her glass of wine on the coffee table in front of her. His eyes focused on the screen while hers were focused on him. He looked so relaxed and at ease, a five o’clock shadow on his chin and cheeks, his hand resting in her knee. A smile crossed her face and she turned her attention to the screen.


	4. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Tooth rotting fluff, Valentine’s feels, SMUT, Lisa being a bitch. 
> 
> A/N: Finally, chapter 4 is here! Hope you guys enjoy! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Kat walked into work on February 14th, Valentine's Day, and sat at her desk checking emails. She saw that Hannah had sent out an office wide email letting everyone know there would be a Valentine’s themed lunch being served in the cafeteria today. Kat smiled and jotted a note so she would remember when lunch time came around. She yawned as more people filtered in, greeting each other. Dean walked down the row of cubicles, nodding and greeting people as he passed.

“Morning.” Kat said when he got closer

“Morning,” he said and handed her a cup of Starbucks along with a muffin wrapped in a bag “this, and that for you.”

“They had blueberry this morning?!” She asked

“Got the last one.” he said with a smile.

“Thanks Dean.” she said and took it from him.

“You’re welcome” he said “How many meetings do we have today?”

Kat opened up the calendar on her computer, setting down her coffee and muffin.

“Two this morning,” she told him “after lunch we have one, that project meeting we set up with Charlie, Kevin and Jo, remember?”

Dean nodded “Yeah, I remember. Anything else?” He asked

“Hannah sent out a mass email, something about free, Valentine's Day lunch.” she told him

“My other favorite F word.” he said and she laughed “Okay, holler if you need me.” he said as he went into his office.

“You got it.” She said as she sipped her coffee, smiling to herself.

  
  


After business hours started, the phone seemed to ring off the hook and by the time her first meeting rolled around, Kat was happy not to hear the email notification go off.

“What’s up everyone’s butts today?” She asked Dean as they walked “I swear I’ve put out more small fires today than I have in two weeks.”

“All this love in the air I guess,” Dean said with a shrug “makes people antsy or something.”

“No, that’s indigestion, not love.” Kat said and he chuckled.

“Yeah you’re probably right” he said as Cole walked up behind them. He was part of the sales and marketing team that Dean was in charge of.

“Morning guys, how’s everyone doing today?” He asked.

“Great, you?” Kat asked.

“Awesome,” Cole said “Dean, you free tonight? The bar is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel.”

Dean shook his head “Nah, can’t. I promised my girlfriend we’d do something.” he said

“Wait, girlfriend?” Cold asked “News to me.”

Kat nearly cracked a rib restraining her laughter.

“It’s kind of a new thing,” Dean said as they kept walking “she’s awesome though.”

“Wait, did you know?!” Cole asked, looking at Kat.

“Don’t look at me, I was told to keep my pie hole shut.” she said and Dean smirked

“I’ll tell you later Cole.” he said

“Give me a name at least.” Cole said

Kat waited, wondering what he’d settled on.

“Barbara.” Dean said

“Nice.” Cole said and walked away. Kat and Dean walked in silence for a few steps and Kat pulled out her phone.

  
  


**Barbara REALLY?!** She texted Dean.

  
  


She heard his phone go off in his pocket. He waited until they got to the elevator to write back.

  
  


_Yes, BARBARA. As in Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl/ Oracle. Sue me (don’t actually sue me)_

  
  


Kat shook her head as Dean summoned the elevator, she typed back.

  
  


**Okay DICK Grayson, aka Robin/ Nightwing. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it.**

  
  


He chuckled when he read the reply.

  
  


_I’m not Nightwing, I’m Batman._

  
  


Kat rolled her eyes and wrote back as the elevator announced its arrival. They walked through with a few people following them and she hit send.

  
  


**I’m not calling you Bruce. Master Wayne maybe ;)**

  
  


Dean shot her a look when he read the last message and quickly replied.

  
  


_.......and now I have a boner. Thanks a lot._

  
  


Feeling mischievous, she wrote back

  
  


**Anything I can do to help you with that Master Wayne? ;D**

  
  


Dean coughed, her reply catching him off guard. She smirked and watched as he squirmed and then typed out his reply.

  
  


_NOT HELPING! If this elevator wasn’t full of people, I’d fuck you up against the wall._

  
  


Kat’s eyes went wide and she looked over at Dean who was smirking. Her cheeks flamed red as they came to the eleventh floor.

  
  


**And *how* pray tell, would you do that? ;)**

  
  


They walked out of the elevator and he replied

  
  


_Jesus fucking Christ Katlynn, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but.....I love it._

  
  


She smirked and shot back

  
  


**I’m full of surprises.**

  
  


_Clearly_ he wrote back almost instantly. They walked down the hallway toward the meeting rooms when Anna showed up. With long red hair, that was darker than Kat's and wide, brown eyes, she was a knock out for sure.

“Good morning Kat, Dean,” she said with a nod at each of them “we’re almost done getting set up in conference room A.”

“Thanks Anna.” Kat said, smiling at her

“Kat, you look like you’re glowing.” Anna commented.

Kat nervously tucked her hair behind her ear “Sorry, my boyfriend is sending me stupid texts and it’s making me laugh.” she lied smoothly.

“Aw, how sweet, what’re you guys doing tonight?” She asked.

“Me and her?” Dean asked, motioning to him and Kat.

“It isn’t all about you Dean, I meant her and her boyfriend.” Anna said with a laugh.

“Yeah Dean, Jesus, it isn’t all about you” Kat teased “I don’t know yet, he says it’s a surprise.”

Anna smiled gently “Sounds like quite the guy, what’s his name?” She asked

“Damian,” Kat answered automatically “Damian.”

Dean smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket as they walked into the conference room.

“You guys pick a seat,” Anna said as other people were doing just the same thing around the large mahogany table “Kevin should be here in bit to finish setting up the projector.”

“Great,” Kat said as her phone went off. When she and Dean had picked a spot, she casually pulled out her phone and read Dean’s reply.

  
  


_Cool name._

  
  


  
  


  
  


After lunch, Kat was sitting at her desk looking over some documents and answering the phone when she heard gasps and chatter. She looked up and saw what looked like a giant flower vase with legs coming toward her. Deliveries of flowers had been coming all day and Kat had been secretly envious all day. The one, however, was coming closer. It looked like he had stopped to ask someone a question, when the legs finally got going, they came to a stop near her desk.

“Katlynn Roberts?” The guy asked

Kat’s stomach felt like it had fallen out of her butt.

“Right-right here.” She stammered

The face of a skinny man with red hair appeared and walked over to her desk.

“Here you go,” he said and put the flowers down in front of her “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Thank you!” She said excitedly as heads popped out of cubicles to look at where the ruckus was coming from. Kat grabbed the card out of the flowers and read it.

  
  


_Happy Valentine’s Day, hope it’s as amazing as you are. - D_

  
  


Kat giggled to herself as she looked the flowers over. It was an arrangement of stargazer lilies and roses, her two favorite flowers. Kat’s cheeks turned as red as her hair when she saw all the pairs of eyeballs on her.

“Nice,” Cole said “from the boyfriend I’m guessing?”

She nodded, having trouble speaking.

“Kat, they’re beautiful!” Jody said as she seemed to appear before Kat’s eyes.

“He remembered,” she said, her eyes misting over “these are my favorite flowers and he remembered!”

Jody laughed

“I would hope so if that chuckle head wants to be anywhere near you later on.” she said

“You're a pervert you know that?” Kat asked and grinned. She pulled out her phone, took a picture and sent it to Dean.

  
  


**These from you?** She asked

  
  


_Maybe ;)_ he replied

  
  


**You are SO bad :D thank you!!** She wrote back

  
  


_You have NO idea! Glad you like them._

  
  


She went back to her emails and then replied to Dean

  
  


**So....you were saying earlier? About fucking me in an elevator?**

  
  


_????_ He wrote back

  
  


She quickly typed

  
  


**Let me rephrase that, Master Wayne, you said you wanted to fuck me in an elevator? Up against the wall?**

  
  


_I remember :)_ he replied

  
  


**And, how’re you gonna manage that?**

  
  


She waited and he replied

  
  


_Are we really doing this?_

  
  


**You can’t see me but I’m vigorously nodding.**

  
  


He waited a few seconds before replying.

  
  


_I’m more of a show than tell; get back to work ;)_

  
  


“Nice to see you can multi-task.” a snide voice said.

Kat looked up and saw Lisa standing in front of her desk. Lisa had been reprimanded for her behavior at the fundraiser but her attitude toward Kat hadn't changed. If anything, she was more hostile than she ever had been.

“Can I help you?” Kat asked coolly, doing her best to act professional.

“Yeah,” Lisa said “you can have you boyfriend look over these documents and sign them.” Lisa said and dropped a stack of contracts on Kat's desk. Kat was seeing red, but bit her tongue.

“My boyfriend doesn't work here,” she answered “but I'll be sure to have DEAN look over these and sign them. You should have them in an hour or so.”

Lisa sneered and rolled her eyes

“Sure, thanks.” she snapped and walked away.

  
  


That night, Kat had invited Dean to spend the night. She had put together lasagna the night before and as soon as she got home, she preheated the oven and set her flowers on the table. She checked to make sure the cupcakes she had made still looked okay (chocolate with pink vanilla frosting and heart shaped sprinkles) they did. She changed out of her work clothes and into a more comfortable outfit; a red shirt and black leggings. She tugged on her boot style slippers and tied her hair up into a high bun. Once the oven was preheated she unwrapped the lasagna and put it into the oven. She set the timer and checked her phone, no word from Dean yet. She quickly set the table, laying out plates and silverware. She decided to wait until he was on his way to light the candles she had gotten for the occasion. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch while she waited for him. She scrolled aimlessly on her phone for about thirty minutes before Dean finally texted.

  
  


_10 mins out, sorry I’m running late!_

  
  


She smiled

  
  


**It’s okay, get here when you can :)**

She answered

  
  


She got up, lit the candles and checked the lasagna. It smelled fantastic and the cheese was all nice and melted on the top. Pleased, she left the dish alone, finished off her first glass of wine and poured another.

  
  


A few minutes later, she got a knock at the door. She grinned, set down her phone and glass and went to open the door. Waiting for her was Dean, holding up a box wrapped in gold paper and tied with a pretty purple ribbon.

“What’s that?!” She asked excitedly as he walked in the door.

“Pay my delivery fee and you’ll find out.” he said, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

“All right, all right, what do I owe you good sir?” She asked, grinning

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss and she reciprocated. When it was over he handed her the box and she took it. Stamped in gold writing on the purple ribbon was the word “Godiva”

“No. Fucking. WAY!” She said and tore the ribbon and paper off the box. Inside it were the biggest chocolate covered strawberries she had ever seen.

“Jesus Christ, these things are the size of cat heads!” She exclaimed and he laughed

“I’ve never heard that expression but I’m gonna use that now.” he said, still laughing.

“How?!” She asked “I tried order some yesterday and they said they were out!”

“I called two WEEKS ago when my nosy assistant was out to lunch.” he said with a grin and kissed her again.

Kat rolled her eyes when they parted “I know for a FACT she isn’t nosy, just a little curious is all.” she said

“Okay, call it what you will.” he said with a shrug.

The timer for the lasagna went off and Kat scurried into the kitchen. She put the strawberries into the refrigerator and asked

“Babe, you want a beer?” Over her shoulder

“Sure,” he called back “gonna go out my stuff down.”

“Okie dokie!” She hollered back and grabbed a beer out of the fridge for him and shut it behind her. She shut off the timer for the lasagna and took it out of the oven. She set it to the side and then checked the temperature for the garlic bread. It was lower than what was needed for the lasagna, so she adjusted the oven’s temperature as Dean walked into the kitchen.

“It smells phenomenal in here!” he commented as she opened the beer for him and handed it to him.

“Just gotta bake the bread and we’ll be ready to eat.” she told him.

“Perfect,” He said “just enough time for you to open your other present”

Her mouth dropped open

“Dean Winchester, you are spoiling me rotten,” she told him “you even said it was stupid to give presents on Valentine’s Day!”

He shrugged

“YOU like it,” he reasoned “so I obliged.”

“Good, because I got you a present too.” she told him

“Trust me, dinner is enough.” he told her and kissed her temple. The oven beeped, signaling that it was ready for the garlic bread.

“Hold that thought.” she said and reached into the freezer.

  
  


Once the garlic bread was cooking, they walked into the dining area and on the table was a bag and a bottle of champagne next to her flowers.

“AND champagne?!” She asked excitedly “You sure do know how to make a girl feel special!” she told him, her cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink.

“Special presents for a special lady.” he told her. She turned and grinned at him. She quickly kissed him and then took the tissue paper out of the bag. At the bottom as a medium sized square box. She fished the box out and opened it. Inside was a delicate necklace that had a crescent moon in the middle of it. Up the chain were the symbols used by each Sailor Scout from Sailor Moon on their transformation wands flanked by small pearls. Kat looked at the necklace and then at him and then back at the necklace, speechless. The excited and shocked look on her face and the tears welling up in her eyes were enough to let him know that she loved it. He stepped forward and gave her a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him, still unable to form words. When she looked up at him, she had tears on her cheeks.

“Thank you.” she managed to quietly say.

“You’re welcome baby.” he told her and kissed her. He helped her put the necklace on and then she handed him a box and said

“My gifts are lame compared to yours.” she said, blushing furiously.

“Nothing you give me is lame.” he insisted as he opened the box. Inside were three, smaller wrapped presents. The first was a bag of whiskey caramels that were topped with sea salt, the second was a small book she had made that was full of Chuck Norris jokes, but she'd put his name in it instead.

“Somewhere, somehow Dean Winchester is watching you.” he said as he flipped through the book, laughing.

The last present was a very nice set of silk ties she'd picked out. One was a deep royal blue while the other was a rich emerald green.

“The green one reminded me of you eye color.” she said sheepishly.

He grinned and kissed her sweetly.

“Thank you,” he said and kissed her again “these are all very thoughtful and I love them all.”

“Good, I'm glad.” she said and they kissed.

The timer for the garlic bread went off, she then grabbed it out of the oven, sliced it up, and proclaimed

“Soup’s up!”

They served themselves and then sat down at the table to eat. Dean dug in immediately and was blown away by how good it tasted.

“How long did it take you to make this?” He asked after swallowing the first bites he shoved into his mouth.

“It’s like two hours to prepare it I guess?” She ventured “because you have to cook the sausage, slice it, cook the noodles and cook the sauce. Then you gotta layer it, then cook it. Which is why I made it yesterday and cooked it today.”

He nodded, not able to get enough of the lasagna.

“This is,” Dean said as he swallowed another bite “awesome.”

“Good, glad you like it,” she told him “old family recipe.”

  
  


After dinner and popping the bottle of champagne, Kat got up from the table and said

“I have a minor request.”

“Shoot baby.” he told her

“It’s gonna sound silly and stupid, but I heard this song yesterday and it made me thing of us. Do you wanna hear it?”

He smiled and nodded

“I'd love to, and nothing you ask me is silly or stupid.” he told her.

She blushed as she opened her Spotify and searched for the song she wanted. When the acoustic guitar started Dean listened to the lyrics.

  
  


_Elevator buttons and morning air,_  
Strangers silence makes me want to take the stairs,  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares,  
But right now,  
My time is theirs.

  
  


She watched as an amused expression crossed his face and he nodded.

  
  


_Seems like there's always_  
Someone who disapproves,  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you,  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,  
The jury's out,  
And my choice is you.

  
  


She observed his eyes soften and he kissed her temple.

  
  


_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high,  
The waters rough,  
But this love is ours. 

  
  


With those lyrics, he got up and took her hand.

“What?” she asked as he tugged her into a standing position.

“This.” he said and twirled her around, making her laugh.

“What're you doing?” she asked

“Dancing with my girlfriend, that's what.” he said and pulled her close. Her heart instantly melted as she linked her hands together on the back of his neck while his hands held her hips and they started to sway.

  
  


_You never know what people have up their sleeves,_ __  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,_ __  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,_ __  
_But I don't care,_ _  
_ _'Cause right now you're mine_

  
  


He rested his chin on the crown of her head and held her hips a little tighter.

  
  


_And you say,_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high,  
The water's rough,  
But this love is ours.

“You're sure this wasn't written about us?” he asked and she laughed.

“I'm reasonably sure.” she said and looked up at him. His eyes were shining as he let his hands roam up her back to to her cheeks where he held her face.

“You're so sweet,” he said as he pushed some of her hair out of her face “and good and kind.”

  
  


_And it's not theirs to speculate,_  
If it's wrong and,  
Your hands are tough but they are where,  
My belong in,  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you.

“You're mine Dean Winchester,” she told him “and I'm going to spend every day letting you know how special you are to me.”

He kissed her and when it ended he asked

“What did I do to get such a nice, sweet girl like you huh?”

She grinned

“Sweet? Yes. Nice? I'm not so sure about all that.” she told him and he hushed her.

“You are a nice girl; tough as nails and don't take shit, but you're still nice.” He told her.

  
  


_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth,_  
And I love the riddles that you speak,  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored,  
'Cause my heart is yours. 

  
  


She sighed and laid her head against his chest as he hummed along with the rest of the song.

  
  


_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind,_  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
But they can't take what's ours,  
They can't take what's ours,  
The stakes are high,  
The water's rough,  
But this love is ours

 

“This love is ours.” she echoed and he pulled back from her.

“Yes,” he said as he kissed her “yes it is.”

“Wait, do you love me or something?” she asked as they feverishly kissed

“Yes,” he said as his hands went down her back and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist “yes, I love you and or something.”

She wrapped her around around his neck and kissed him harder.

“I love you and or something too,” she said and he laughed through the kiss “take me to bed.”

“Yes ma'am.” he said and carried her back to her bedroom. Once they reached the bed, he sat down with her on his lap, grinding on him.

“Ah, fuck.” he moaned as she pushed him back against the pillows. She held his face in her hands and planted open mouth kisses all over his neck and jawline, rutting her cloth covered core against his denim clad bulge. She sat up a little bit, still grinding on him as she undid his belt and zipper. He bit his lip as she snaked her hand inside his underwear to grasp his length. He let out a moan as she slid down his body, freeing his cock from his underwear and taking it into her mouth.

“Fuck,” he gasped as she took as much as she could into her mouth, she hollowed out her cheeks and twisted him as she sucked “FUCK!” he cried out as she did this. His hips met her rhythm as she bobbed her head up and down. Every sense in his body was going haywire as she took her hands off him and then took his hands. She placed them on either side of her head, placing him firmly in the driver's seat. He thrust down her throat, moaning as she swirled her tongue around his length.

“Ah, AH!” he cried as she sucked harder and increased her speed. He felt his eyes roll back into his head, the pleasure curling up and down his spine as his fingers snarled in her hair, creating knots. “Yes, yes.” he moaned out and then let go inside her mouth as he let out a cry. He breathed hard as she picked her head up, wiping the corners of her mouth.

“Is it bad that I've pictured you doing that under my desk more than once?” he asked breathlessly, making her laugh.

“I'm sure you've pictured doing all sorts of naughty things with me all over that office.” she said with a smirk as she kissed up his body “Because I've thought about the same things.”

She quickly removed his shirt, kissing and biting up his bare torso.

“Fuck, you're gonna kill me if you keep doing that.” he moaned as she made her way up to his chest and neck.

“You love it.” she chided as she kissed the base of his neck, her tongue gliding over the hollow of his throat.

“Ah god sweetheart, you are frisky today.” he commented as she gently bit his ear. She giggled and looked at him

“I have a drop dead sexy man in my bed, of course I'm frisky.” she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“You think I'm drop dead sexy?” he asked as they kissed and she nodded.

“Drop dead, drool worthy, men's magazine cover sexy.” she told him and he laughed “What? You asked!”

“I know, I just didn't expect all this flattery.” he said as they kissed. He rolled so that she was on her back. She took her shirt off and pitched it to the side, showing off a dark red bra with a black lace overlay that made him growl in appreciation.

“Mh, where did this come from?” he asked as she slid a strap down and off her shoulder.

“Oh, just something I picked up on my lunch break the other day.” she said nonchalantly.

“Really?” he asked “What else do you have on for me under here?” he asked, his hands on her hips.

“Mh,” she said as they kissed “take them off and you'll find out.”

He wriggled her out of her pants and saw the scraps of fabric that was reaching to be called panties.

“Jesus,” he said and attacked her mouth with kisses “I'm one lucky fucker.”

“I have matching heels too.” she told him.

“You do?” he asked and she nodded “You'll have to show me those later, right now, you look good enough to eat.”

He slowly kissed and licked down her body, sending pleasure roaring through her body. She moaned his name over and over as he slid her panties down and off of her, pitching them to the side. He settled on his stomach, putting both of her legs over his shoulders as he kissed up the inside of her legs. She squirmed below him as he reached her core, his tongue licking a thick stripe up her entire slit as she gasped.

“Dean, oh god, Dean!” she moaned as he added his lips into the mix, sucking on her clit as his tongue drew zigzag patterns up and down her. She arched her back, her nails digging into her pillow as she cried out. It felt like he was devouring every inch that she had to offer, he sucked and licked on everything that he could get to, lapping up every bit of juice she was giving him. She cried out for him, God and incoherently as her toes curled. She thrust her hips up into his mouth as he sucked her clit hard, making her whine.

“DEAN!” she moaned “Oh my-fuck!-my GOD Dean!”

He pushed two finger into her, easily found the rough patch inside her and made the “come here” motion against it. Her vision seemed to go white as he did this, she cried out and with another hook of his fingers, she fell apart under him, crying out his name loudly. Her legs fell open as he kissed back up over over electrified body. It felt like being drunk and high all at the same time as he kissed her, laving her mouth with lazy kisses. Dean crawled up her body, leaving her skin with kisses as she moaned below him.

“Can’t be sated can you?” She asked as he wriggled out of his jeans.

He shook his head to this comment

“Not when my assistant runs around in these tight skirts that show off her hot ass.” He says.

“She sounds mean.” Kat said with a smile.

“She is,” Dean said “especially when she KNOWS how much I love cracking my hand across her ass.”

Just laughed

“You’re ravenous,” She chided “And a pervert. That’s what you think about at work?”

“No,” he said as he lined himself up “I get my job done and then the rest of the time is spent wondering what I’m going to do when I get you all to myself.”

She let out a laugh, which quickly turned into a moan as he pushed inside her. He started to move, his cock hitting every spot she could think of as he thrust into her.

“Oh god, Dean!” Kat cried out as she dug her nails into his back and shoulders

“That’s it sweetheart,” he said “tell me, let me hear you.”

All she could do was hold on and moan as he fucked into her, his skin slapping against hers in the most obscene and delicious way.

“I love, fuck I love-OH FUCK-I love you!” She cried out.

“Love you too” he managed to get out “Fuck, I’m gonna come!”

“Come for me Dean,” she told him “come for me handsome.”

He groaned, letting go inside her and painting her walls white with his spendings.

  
  


Some time later, Dean had fallen asleep, his head against her heart. She stroked his hair as she drifted off.

“I love you.” She said quietly to Dean who didn’t respond.

  
  


On Monday, Kat arrived before Dean, as usual. This particular day was jam packed with meetings and calls so Dean would be occupied for the majority of the day. She made sure he had all the materials he would need to get the day started and that her email was open and ready to go. Just before Dean was due in, Lisa stopped by Kat’s desk.

“I got the forms signed by Dean like you asked,” she told Lisa “the only one he didn’t sign was the bottom one and he wants legal to take a look at that before he does it.”

“What?” Lisa asked “Why?”

“He said he has a problem with some of the verbiage and we have a meeting to discuss that in a couple of hours.” Kat explained.

Lisa rolled her eyes and said

“Tell him just go sign it and not worry about it.”

Kat told her “He’s a grown man and if he isn’t comfortable signing his name to something, then he doesn't have to.”

Lisa looked angry and swiped the documents off of Kat’s desk.

“Fine. If you won’t do you job, I WILL.” She hissed and marched toward the door. Kat quickly got up and placed herself between Lisa and the door.

“Out of my way.” Lisa said

“No.” Kat said “If that door is closed, no one goes in without an appointment. Period.”

“Just get out of my way you stupid slut!” Loss yelled.

Kat was enraged, she imagined cracking Lisa’s skull on the corner of her desk as she clenched her jaw.

“You can leave now.” Kat said firmly.

“Oh? Are you gonna make me?” Lisa asked, even though Kat was in heels, Lisa easily had the height advantage over her.

“No, but I will.” A voice behind them said. They both turned and saw Gabriel standing there with Anael.

“Lisa, I want to see you in my office.” Gabriel said “Now.”

Lisa threw the folders down, scattering paper everywhere as she stomped towards Gabriel’s office as Dean walked in on the scene. What he saw made him immediately angry, Lisa stomping off with Gabriel hot on her heels as Anael and Kat were picking up scattered papers.

“What the hell?” He asked as Anael helped Kat pick up the documents.

“Don’t ask.” Anael said as she caught a glimpse of Kat’s face. She was doing her best to hold back tears of anger and frustration as she gathered up the things. In the end, Dean helped her up as she shook. He took her and Anael into his office and asked

“What happened?” As he snapped the door shut.

Anael told the story as Kat looked at the floor. This was her second incident in less than a year. First Bruce and now Lisa? She mentally packed up all of her things in her desk as Dead cleared his throat.

“Anael, give us a second.” Dean said.

Anael nodded and left Dean’s office as he stood in front of his desk, looking at Kat.

“Is that what happened?” Dean asked softly.

Kat nodded, tears brimming in her eyes.

“I can understand if you don’t want me here any more.” Kat said as she blinked, tears hitting her skirt.

Dean tutted and said

“Katlynn, please look at me.” She did and saw the pain etched into his features. “I’m sorry I can’t defend you the way I want to,” He told her “but please believe me when I tell you I’d be lost without you. No one has ever been as good as you are, not even Charlie.”

“You mean that?” She asked and he nodded.

“Every single word.” He said “Go take a second, get yourself together and we’ll finish the day okay?” She nodded as stood as he grabbed her elbow, pulling her close. “Take all the time you need okay? I’ll be fine.”

She looked up at him and nodded, gently pulling her elbow from him.

  
  


After taking a few minutes to clean herself up in the bathroom, Kat returned to her desk, answering the phone as usual. After his meetings; a G-Chat message from Dean came up.

  
  


**Hey, I’m headed out early today; you can leave early too. Start fresh tomorrow, okay?**

  
  


Kat eagerly wrote back.

  
  


_Okay, have a good night._

  
  


And logged out of her computer.

  
  


She waited a long while before a knock came at her door. She threw it open and Dean strode through, wrapping her into his arms tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured in her hair as he kicked the door shut “I’m so fucking sorry.”

“It’s not you,” She told him “she’s nuts.”

“I know,” he said as he stroked her hair and kissed her “but it’s my fault you’re in this and that she’s on you like white on rice. I can’t tell her to fuck off because if she tells Gabriel or Dmitri about us, we’re fucked.”

“She doesn’t have any proof.” Kat pointed out.

“And she won’t stop until she does.” Dean said and clutched her tightly. They stood in her entry way for a long time, just holding one another. He pulled back from her and kissed her hard.

“You’re so amazing and beautiful,” he murmured against her mouth “please.”

“Please what?” She asked as she pulled back. He steadily held her gaze, biting his lower lip and then pressing his forehead to hers.

“Don’t leave,” he quietly begged “please don’t leave. I know you said you didn’t want drama and you didn’t sign up for this-“

She pressed a finger to his mouth

“You’re right,” she told him “I don’t want drama and I didn’t sign up for it. But I can’t fight what I feel for you.” He smiled against her finger as she went on “I care about you and nothing that scum sucking, slut faced, hoe-bag says about you is gonna change that.”

He laughed and kissed her as he tugged her back to her bedroom.

“Dean, I’m really not in the mood.” She told him

“No, I just wanna hold you.” He told her.

  
  


They stripped out of their work clothes and crawled into bed together, her head laid against his chest while his arms wrapped around her tightly. He gently kissed the crown of her head, his fingers running through her hair as she let out a sigh. His other hand ran up and down her spine, curling ever so gently at the base and then back up again toward her neck. He gently traced the outline of her tattoo and quietly asked

“How long did this take?”

“Spread out over a couple of days.” She said in a sleepy tone “nearly passed out when he got that needle on my ribs.”

He laughed and kissed her forehead, his hands gently working over her back and warming her skin. She placed a sweet kiss on his chest, her fingertips tracing the planes of his chest and stomach. His muscles danced under her soothing touch as he let out a relaxed sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured again “you shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

She let out a breath and then looked up at him.

“We couldn’t have known this was coming,” she simply said “but we’re gonna do what couples do. Work though it together.”

“You’re sure?” He asked, half of him needing the reassurance and the other half needed to know she was okay.

She nodded and smiled

“I’m 100 percent positive.” She told him and laced her fingers through his “You’re the only one I want Dean.”

Relief flooded he system as he kissed her hard.

“You’re too good for me you know?” He asked “I don’t know what I did to get you, but I’m glad it happened.”

She gave him a sweet peck on the lips and told him

“I have low standards and Daddy issues so that works in your favor.”

He laughed at this and kissed her again, rolling her on to her back.

“Low standards and Daddy issues huh?” He asked when the kiss was over and she laughed.

“Self deprecating humor,” she said dismissively and held his face in her hand “get used to it.”

“Noted.” He said, his hand sliding down to her hip and holding it in place as they kissed again. Her tongue found its way into his mouth and it gently moved with his as he gripped her skin. He moaned and then sucked on her tongue, leaving her breathless as he did so.

“Dean!” she sighed when the kiss ended, his thumb running over her hip bone. He settled between her legs, her core pulsing at the thought of him inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

 


	5. Ever Tear is a Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, smut, mentions of past abuse, partying, drunken behavior. 
> 
> A/N: AT LONG LAST chapter 5 is here!!! I hope you guys enjoy it and that it is worth the wait!

The next day at work, Kat was taken into a meeting with Anael and Gabriel.

“So, with the incident from yesterday, I just want to assure you that Lisa’s behavior is not tolerated here at Carver Edlund, as a result, she’s been moved to a different floor.”

Kat nodded as Gabriel went on “I’m sorry this happened but we’re going to be keeping an eye on the situation and if anything come up, feel free to come to myself or Anael and it will be handled. Do you have any questions for either of us?”

Kat’s hands shook as she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“I just feel awful because this is the second incident I’ve had and I haven’t even been here a year yet. I just feel like I’m more trouble than I’m worth.” She told him.

Anael shook her head

“No, Kat, this is why Gabriel and I are here, to make sure things like this get resolved.” She assured Kat.

  
  


After the meeting, Anael pulled Kat to the side at her desk.

“What I’m about to say is strictly off the record and if you ever repeat it, I’ll deny I ever said it.” Anael told her and Kat nodded “This isn’t Lisa’s first incident, we’ve had several meetings with her about her actions.”

“Why can’t she be fired?” Kat asked

“She’s been here so long and she’s made herself so indispensable that it’s a little more complicated to fire her. Again, between you and I, it would take two people to do her job if we fired her.”

Kat nodded

“Okay, I understand.”

“Just if she does anything, you can come to be or Gabriel and we’ll handle it. It helps if we can document everything, remember with Bruce?” Kat nodded “it was easy to prove what he did with your help.”

  
  


Kat sat in her chair answering emails when a text from Dean came through.

  
  


**You doing okay??**

  
  


Kat typed her reply

  
  


_I’m okay; can you stay with me tonight? I really need you._

  
  


He answered nearly immediately

  
  


**Of course sweetheart. I’ll come over tonight.**

  
  


  
  


That night when Dean arrived, Kat was on him.

“Sweetheart,” He said as they kissed “not that I don’t love this new attitude but are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she sighed against his mouth “please Dean?

“Please what?” He asked as he pushed her back, she was all ready in her bra and skirt.

“I need you,” she begged “please just-“ she struggled to get the words out as tears formed in her eyes as she clawed at his belt and pants.

“Wait, wait.” He said, pushing her hands away “Sweetheart, you know how badly I want you but talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” She said as she approached him again “I just want you so badly.”

“I know you do,” he said gently “but something’s wrong, please sweetheart.” He tilted her face up to his as a tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. “Talk to me.” He said to her.

“No,” she said as she tried to put her strong facade back together “there’s nothing to talk about.” He stood there without moving, his intense gaze fixed on her as her facade crumbled in front of him. He watched as tears spilled down her face, cutting through her makeup as he pulled her close and held her tightly. He pulled her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her into his lap as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Kat cried for a long time before she was calm enough to talk.

“Have you ever noticed I don’t talk about my family a lot?” She asked and he nodded “It’s for good reason. I have a fraternal twin, Margo, and a little brother, Stephen.”

“You’ve mentioned your brother and sister,” Dean reminded her “but you barely mention your parents.”

“My Mom passed away when my sister and I were twelve and my brother nine.” She told him “After she passed, my Dad he-“ she stopped and bit her lip “I guess his demons got the better of him. He started drinking pretty heavily and he was a mean drunk. Still is honestly.”

“What do you mean by mean drunk?” Dean asked “What aren’t you telling me?”

She took several deep breaths before telling him.

“I would clean him up and he’d be mad about, god knows what, and you can guess the rest.”

“Where were your brother and sister?” Dean asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

“In my room,” she said “I always took care of Dad and made them stay in my room, hidden, so he couldn’t hurt them.”

She showed him various scars and marks he’s noticed on her body but had never asked about.

“That’s a whipping I got with a belt,” she told him pointing to a scar on her back “I have a lot of those.”

“He hit you with a belt?” Dean asked

“A belt, his hand, whatever was closest,” she said “I got good at dodging beer bottles by the time I was fifteen.”

“And no one knew?” He asked, his body flooded with rage. No, this couldn’t be possible. Anything but this was possible; this gorgeous girl receiving beatings and dodging beer bottles couldn’t be real.

“The neighbors knew, called the cops on my Dad a few times. We got taken from him and put in foster care for a while. My brother was really badly bullied in the house that we lived in. He’s always been kind of small and skinny for his age so the older kids picked on him.”

“And let me guess, you weren’t having that?” Dean asked and she shook her head.

“I knocked out a kid twice my size when I was sixteen because he wouldn’t back off my brother, but that never happened again.”

“Where are they now?” Dean asked

“Margo and I aged out of the system by the time my Dad got sober. She lives in Fort Lauderdale with her husband and five kids. Stephen lives with my Dad.”

“How’s your Dad now?” Dean asked

“I don’t know, I haven’t spoken to him since he sobered up. I can’t.” She told him “I haven’t forgiven him for what he did to me, I’ve moved on but I still have nightmares about it. And with Lisa saying some of them stuff she’s been saying-“

“Whoa,” Dean said “what did she say?”

“The usual,” Kat said “she called me a stupid slut when I got between her and your office.”

Dean pulled her close and held her tightly, rage ripping through him. He knew then, he’d have to some how out a stop to this.

“Dean, please don’t get worked up over this.” She begged him.

“Worked up is an understatement,” Dean told her “this has gotta stop. Not only did she push you in front of the entire company but now she’s calling you names? I’m not having this.”

He tilted her face up to his and kissed her sweetly “I love you sweet girl and I don’t want her to chase you off because she’s jealous.”

“I love you too and wild horses couldn’t keep me from you.” She told him.

He held her face in both of his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her. She reached around to her back where she unhooked her bra. The fabric fell away from her body as he cupped her breasts in his hands. His thumbs flicked over both nipples, instantly hardening them under his touch. He sucked one into his mouth while he rolled and pinched the other in his thumb and pointer fingers. She cried out as she squirmed, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He switched nipples, taking the hardened bud between his lips and sucking. She moaned and he continued to do this for several minutes as arousal pooled in her belly. He slid his hand up and down her knee, with each pass, he got closer and closer to her core. She opened her legs a little more to make room for his hand as they kissed. Once he reached between her thighs, her panties were soaked through. He gently touched her through her underwear, making her sigh.

“Dean,” she mewled “mhhh, please Dean, I want more.”

Without a word, he slipped his hand up and past the waistband of her underwear, parting her outer lips and running his fingers through her slick as she squirmed and threw back her head, crying out. He pushed his fingers lower, the tips slowly pushing inside of her until he was knuckle deep in her.

“Mh, fuck sweetheart,” he moaned “you’re so fucking wet for me. I can’t wait to get inside you so you’ll make more of those pretty noises for me.”

“Babe,” she sighed “oh, that feels so good.”

“Pull you skirt up sweetheart, I want to see.” He told her as they kissed. She did as he has commanded and he bit his lip. She pulled her panties down and off as he let out a growl. “Fuck,” he moaned “you’re perfect.”

He leaned in and kissed her as his thumb circled her clit while his fingers pushed in and out of her and he murmured filthy things in her ear. “You like this sweetheart? My hands all over you?” He asked as he kneaded one of her breasts in his hand. She moaned in response and he went on “Is this what you think about when I catch you daydreaming at your desk?”

“Yes,” she breathed “mh, yes Dean.”

“You dirty girl,” he said, a hint of pride in his voice “what else do you think about me doing to you?”

“Going-AH!-going down on me!” She cried as the pressure in her lower belly reached a high.

“That what you want?” He asked as he pulled back “You want me to go down on you?”

“Yes please,” she begged “I want that.”

“Show me pretty girl,” he said “show me you can earn it.” She rolled her hips into his fingers as he pushed them deeper into her. “That’s it,” he encouraged her “keep going sweet girl, fuck you look so damn good riding my fingers.”

“Dean, please!” She begged “Oh god, I’m gonna come!”

“You can come pretty girl,” he said “then I’ll give you what you want.” She moved her hips faster, chasing her release as she loudly moaned. “Come on baby, you can do it.” Dean encouraged her “You’re so damn sexy, come all over my hand.” He hooked his fingers in just the right way and she cried out loudly as she let go, gushing on his hand as her hips stilled. She barely had time to collect herself as he licked his fingers clean then eased her skirt down and off. He bit his lip as he looked her up and down, her skin was tinged pink and her legs were open, practically inviting him in. He took his shirt and pants off as he hovered over her, intermediately kissing her body. His lips gently caressed her skin, he licked and sucked anything he could get to as he made his way up to her face. He planted a kiss on her mouth and then pulled back from her.

“So fucking sexy sweetheart.” he said and planted another kiss on her. He kissed back down her body as she propped her legs up and then ran her fingers though his thick hair.

“Deeeean,” she whined “come on babe, let me take care of you.”

He looked up and shook his head

“You take care of me all day, every day,” he told her “consider this your bonus.” She giggled as he sucked a hickey on her inner thigh. “Just for you and me.” He murmured when he was done. She bit her lip and nodded as his tongue stretched out and he licked through her folds in a short, thick stripe. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping the thick locks as he edged closer to her, his tongue taking more of her in. His mouth closed over her clit, giving it a hard suck as he gripped her hips.

“Oh Dean,” she moaned as she arched her back “mh, Dean!”

“That’s it sweetheart,” he told her “say it.”

“Fuck!” She cried “oh, it feels so good!”

His mouth seemed to cover her pussy as he sucked on her clit hard. “Oh fuck, fuck me, oh fuck me Dean please!”

“That what you want?” He asked and she nodded, his tongue pushing inside her.

“DEAN!” She screamed “oh fuck! Yes that’s what I want, fuck me please!”

He pushed his tongue as far as it would go inside her, she rolled her hips against the muscle crying out incoherently. She felt like pure ice was shot down her spine as she held on to his hair. She threw her head back, her chest turning pink as she screamed, coming hard into his mouth.

“Babe,” she breathed as she crawled up her body, his length brushing against her inner thigh “mh, take me please.”

Without a word, he sheathed himself inside her, staying still as he looked at her in silence for a few seconds. He nodded and kissed her as he started to move his hands braced on either side of her head while she wrapped her legs around his waist so she could move with him.

“You’re beautiful,” he struggled to say “so beautiful.”

“I love you,” She moaned “oh fuck, I love you Dean!”

“I love you too,” he said as he kissed her, his fingers running through her hair “so much.”

“OH GOD!” She yelled, her nails running down his back as he nailed her sweet spot.

Their grunts and sighs filled the room, their eyes connecting as a shudder ran down her spine, he kissed her, lust clouding his mind as he watched her bite her lip and writhe under him.

“Dean please, I’m gonna-GOD!” She cried

“I know,” he told her “come on baby, come for me.”

She clenched hard around him as he let go deep in her womb and she shortly followed, her screams getting swallowed up by his kisses.

  
  


They relocated to her bedroom and she washed the makeup off her face. Once she was done, she crawled into bed with him. He laid on his side while she laid on her stomach, his hand running up and down her back.

“Go to sleep sweetness,” Dean quietly told her “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

She nodded as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing got heavier. Once Dean was sure she was asleep, he smiled down at her.

“I wish I could tell everyone how much I love you,” He said quietly “and how much I wanna marry you one day. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She sighed in her sleep, making him grin “I thought so.” He said and kissed her temple.

The next day at work, which was Friday, Cole pulled Kat aside.

“Hey, I know things have been shitty for a minute, how about you come out with us for Saturday Night Fun Night?” he asked

“What's that?” Kat asked him.

“A bunch of us get together, go out to a bar and blow off some steam. No drama, just us hanging out. What do you say you come and bring your boyfriend?” Cole asked.

Kat quickly thought up a lie and said “He has poker with his friends, but yeah, I'll go.”

“Okay, awesome! And remember,” Cole said “the most important rule of SNFN”

“What’s that?” Kat asked

“What happens at SNFN, stays at SNFN.” Cole said

“Works for me.” Kat said.

  
  


A little later, Kat and Dean were having their usual morning meeting when Kat mentioned

“Have you ever been invited to Saturday Night Fun Night?”

Dean nodded “Yeah, I go sometimes. Why? Did you get an invite?”

“I did,” Kat told him “I'm looking forward to blowing off some steam. Long week you know?”

Dean nodded in agreement “I know what you mean,” he said and stretched at his desk “I'll make SURE to make an appearance then.”

  
  


That Saturday night, Kat met up with Jody, Donna and Jo at Jo’s apartment. Once Kat had mentioned that she was invited, Jo had invited her over to her and Charlie's apartment to get ready with her and the other girls.

“Charlie coming?” Kat asked when she arrived.

“No, she has this LAN party thing she’s going to,” Jo said “come on in.”

Kat walked in and found the ladies spread out in Charlie and Jo’s room getting ready. Much to Kat’s surprise, Jody was covered in tattoos, wearing a denim skirt, lacy black top and was spiking up her short, dark hair into a faux hawk. Donna was curling her blonde hair and going for a more bohemian vibe with a long skirt and flowing top. Jo was wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans and high heels. Kat put on a pair of short, sparkly shorts and a white top with swirling designs on it.

“DAMN IT GIRL!” Jody said when she caught a glimpse of Kat’s outfit.

“Too much?” Kat asked

“No, perfect!” Jo said

Kat kept her makeup simple, adding fiery red lipstick and punching up her highlight. Her phone pinged and when she looked at it it said “ _Damien_ ”

She smiled and opened the message which read

_What’re you wearing?_

Kat laughed

“He wants to know what I’m wearing.” she said

“Give him a preview, let him know what he’s missing.” Donna said.

“Why can’t he come again?” Jo asked.

“Poker game,” Kat said “oh, hold on. I️ have an idea” she left her phone on the counter and grabbed the black, peep toed booties she had planned on wearing and put them on. She walked back into the bathroom and Jody’s mouth dropped open.

“Ten bucks says he ditches that poker game to come out with us,” she said “you are a hot tamale!”

Kat laughed and snapped a quick picture in the full length mirror. She then put the forward facing camera on herself and snapped a picture of her face. She sent the face picture first and then the full length mirror one. With the word

**This**

It didn’t take long before dots appeared on her screen.

“Ladies, I️ have dots!” Kat said

“I’m surprised he didn’t bust a nut or something” Jo said

“Who says he hasn’t?” Donna asked and they laughed. His reply appeared

_Holy. Shit. How am I supposed to keep my hands off you if you’re dressed like that?_

Kat laughed and said “He said fuck the club and come over wearing that.”

“That’s what he gets for missing SNFN!” Jody said.

Kat typed back

**We don’t have to stay too long; then you get me all to yourself.**

_Hmmmm, looking forward to that....and seeing those shorts on my floor ;)_

Kat laughed and said “Now he’s being a perve.”

  
  


When they arrived, The Joint was a little hole in the wall place where the music was a mix of current and 90’s club music. In any other setting, it would be weird, but here; it seemed to fit some how. The place was packed, as usual (according to Donna) the girls beat the guys there and scored a corner booth. They had already started drinking before they arrived and they were all pleasantly tipsy as they ordered their first round of shots. They took them like champs, then Jody dragged Kat on to the dance floor. They danced to a couple of songs and then made their way back over to the booth where the guys had finally showed up. In tow was Cole, Dmitri, Sam and Jess, Kevin and Gadreel.

“I️ thought Dean was coming.” Jody said

“He’s here, he’s at the bar.” Sam said and nodded in that direction. Kat looked over and could just see Dean in a line of people by the bar. Sam introduced Kat and Jess, who smiled pleasantly at each other as Dean made his way back over to the booth.

“Hey,” he greeted Jody and Kat with hugs “you ladies look nice.” he said and handed Sam and Jess beers. Jody handed Kat a drink and they all toasted and started chatting and laughing among themselves. Dean sat next to Jess, followed by Kat. He leaned into Kat’s ear and said

“That picture didn’t do you justice.”

“Oh?” She asked in his ear

“Way hotter in person.” he said and she leaned away from him, smirking. She shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

“What?!” He asked and took a sip of his beer.

“You,” She said and then leaned into him “keep talking like that and I don’t know how long we’ll be able to keep up this charade.”

He slipped his hand behind her, his fingers grazing over the exposed small of her back. She widened her eyes slightly at him and he took a quick glance around and leaned back to her

“Literally no one is paying attention to us.” he said. Kat took a look around and realized he was right. Jody, Donna and Kevin were in conversation, Gadreel, Dmitri, Jess and Sam were all in some kind of debate. Feeling brave, and drunk, Kat slung one of her legs over his under the table. He quickly looked down and back up at her, giving her a look.

“No one’s paying attention remember?” She asked.

He gripped her back and said “Those legs though.” and she laughed.

“KATLYNN!” Jo screamed across the table. Kat immediately snapped her head in Jo’s direction; she, Jody and Donna were motioning for her to get up and come with them. Dean let go of her and she set her drink on the table and followed the girls. They went to the dance floor and started dancing to a few songs. Guys would come up and take turns dancing with them and they all rooted each other on. A remix of “Livin La Vida Loca” came on and Kat instantly fell in rhythm with the song. A couple of guys spun Kat around on the dance floor and she laughed and danced with them.

  
  


“If you keep staring like that, someone’s gonna figure it out.” Sam said to Dean.

“There's nothing to figure out,” Dean snapped “I'm her boss, she's my assistant. End of story.”

“Okay look,” Sam leaned over and said to Dean “You might think you can fool everyone, and you can, but I know you better than anyone. I know that look on your face. You're in love with her.”

“Sam, I'm in love with Barbara remember?” Dean asked

“So why do you keep staring at Kat like you want to kill someone because they're dancing with her?”

Dean knocked back another shot as a different guy grabbed Kat’s hand and spun her around the dance floor.

“I can’t help it.” Dean said, a jealous fire in his chest. “I wanna dance with her.”

“You’re her boss remember?” Sam asked “Something tells me Babs wouldn't appreciate that.”

Dean knocked back another shot, ignoring Sam's statement. “Well,” Sam said, taking a sip of his beer “there’s no rule that says you can’t dance with her.”

Dean mulled this over, he had JUST enough liquor in him to justify dancing.

  
  


Kat felt a hand grab hers and spin her around and realized it was Dean. She nearly fell out laughing, she hadn’t pictured him as much of a dancer. True to form, he wasn’t, but he tried. She took the lead and finished the song with him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. All hot and sweaty from dancing and dehydration, he led her off the dance floor and back to the booth where she knocked back the remainder of her drink and quickly got a water.

“You good?” He asked

It seemed like all the alcohol hit her system at once and she shook her head.

“I️ don’t feel so good” she said, the room starting to spin. She heard Dean shout something to Sam but couldn’t make out what he’d said. Her vision clouded and she felt Dean wrap his arm around her and support her as he helped her walk. Having no clue where she was going, she let Dean guide her out of the club, tripping on her heels.

“Easy there short stuff.” Dean said as he caught her. He held her close as they walked down the street.

“Hold on.” Kat said, feeling like she had to puke. She found some trash cans and ran over to them, yakking up everything in her stomach. She felt her hair get scooped back and a hand run over her shoulders.

“Go ahead, get it up.” Dean told her soothingly.

“You don’t want to see this.” she said and heaved again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Not the first time I’ve seen a girl puke,” he said “won’t be the last.”

She wretched and lost the last bit of anything in her stomach.

“You good?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah,” She said, wiping her eyes “I️ think I’m good.”

“You want me to take you home?” He asked

She held up a finger telling him to wait, making sure she didn’t have to puke again.

“Can you just,” She started and then turned back around and puked again. When she was done she asked “yeah just take me home?”

“Okay,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and helping her walk. He summoned an Uber and they waited for it.

“I️ think someone dropped something in my drink.” she told him

“What?” He asked

“Not anyone we were with,” she said “but someone. I️ ate a full meal before I️ got here, no alcohol has ever hit me that hard.”

“You sure?” He asked

“No, I’m not sure but this has literally never happened to me before.” she said, feeling dizzy. She laid her head on his shoulder and everything faded to black.

 


End file.
